The Scrapped
by Lord Candycane
Summary: When the racers of Sugar Rush are transformed into glitches by a previously banished racer and replaced by originally scrapped racer designs, it's up to Rancis and Vanellope to reset the game and become playable racers again.
1. The Dream

Rancis was snoring loudly and obnoxiously in his bed. The arcade had closed a few hours prior, and he had decided to take a snooze

However, he wasn't sleeping in peace.

_Rancis had just finished the Random Roster Race. His little candy-fans were cheering him on. He had come in second place. Taffyta Muttonfudge, who had gotten into first place, congratulated him._

"_Rancis, you did a great job," Taffyta complimented him_ _in a sincere tone. "You almost beat me."_

"_Thanks, Taffy," Rancis replied. In the back of his head, he was somewhat disappointed he had not won, but he kept it to himself._

"_Drop the act," a voice said behind Rancis. "I know how you really feel." Rancis spun around. A female racer, the one who had come in third place, was facing him, a look of anger and jealousy clear on her face._

"_You wished you had won, don't try and deny it," The racer grumbled and pointed an accusing finger at Rancis. "Well be lucky you got in second. I almost beat you."_

_She kicked her kart in frustration, causing Rancis and Taffyta to jump a bit. Adorabeezle ran up immediately and tried to comfort the upset racer._

"_Calm down, Buttercup, I came in last and I'm happy," Adorabeezle nervously stated and tried to place a comforting hand on the racer, but the racer jumped away. "Shut up, Adorabeezle," she grumbled and turned away._

"_Hey, I was just trying to help," Adorabeezle said uneasily. The racer grumbled. "I'll never come in first place." Rancis shuffled closer to racer._

"_B-Buttercup, I d-don't know what to tell you," he stammered. The racer turned to stare at him. "I mean, y-you've been acting strange, lately, and, well..."_

"_SHUT UP!" The racer shouted and punched Rancis in the shoulder. He fell backwards and landed on his bottom. "I don't need your words of comfort, I don't need Adorabeezle, I never needed you!" The racer yelled._

_Adorabeezle flinched. Tears started to form in Rancis' eyes. The racer folded her arms. "Are you going to cry, Rancy?" She taunted._

"_That's enough!"_

_The racer, Rancis, Taffyta, and Adorabeezle turned around. King Candy stomped towards the four of them. "Buttercup, stop whining," he scolded. "Rancis is right. Your behaviour lately has been concerning everyone. Your bringing a bad reputation to this game. Racing isn't about winning, it's about having fun. You're being a bad influence to your fans and fellow racers."_

_The racer flinched slightly and turned around to leave. "Don't turn your back on me," King Candy stated firmly. "This isn't done yet."_

_The racer stopped for a moment. "No, it isn't," she said so softly she could barely be heard. "Not yet." With that, she jumped inside her kart and drove off. King Candy shook his head in a disappointing manner and walked away slowly, leaving the three racers._

"_I hope she won't do anything crazy," Adorabeezle said uneasily. She squeezed her left hand, something she did whenever she got nervous. _

"_What, our Buttercup," Taffyta said uncomfortably. "Come on, we know her. She would never try something desperate. Right, Rancis?" She turned to Rancis for support. However, he said nothing. His head was down, one hand gripping the other. A tear rolled down his cheek. Without saying a word, he turned around and walked back to his kart. _

Rancis woke up from his dream. He jumped out of his bed and turned around. Another, identical bed was lying right next to his, but nobody slept in it. As he stared at the empty bed, a single, lonely tear slid down his cheek, just like the one in his dream.

He noticed that the Random Roster Race was beginning to start. All of the racers were already at the starting line, except him.

With a heavy sigh, he places his Butter Cap on top of his head and lowly made his way out of his house and towards the starting line.

**(Scene Transition)**

Inside the candy tree forest, a young girl watched the Random Roster Race beginning to start. The girl traced around and saw Rancis making his way towards the starting line.

The girl started to leave the candy tree forest and headed towards the Sugar Rush kingdom, a big, heartfelt smile on her face. As she skipped to the kingdom, she said four words:

"I'm coming home, Rancy."


	2. Random Roster Race

A half-sleeping Rancis practically dragged himself to the starting line. Jubileena, being the sweet racer she was, had already brought his kart, the RV1, to the finish line. He pulled himself inside the kart and gripped the steering wheel. Jubileena smiled at him, prompting him to manage a weak smile in return.

But even as he attempted to grin in generosity, it was plain to see that he was agitated and somewhat tired. Noticeable eye bags were forming under his eyes. He was sleepy and the dream he had was still fresh in his mind. As he turned back from Jubileena to face forward, his smile dropped and he groaned.

Swizzle immediately noticed. "Rancis, are you okay?" He asked. "You've been acting weird lately." His words just caused his upsetting dream to return tenfold as imaged of his confrontation with that other racer returned to him. Her cruel words rang in his head.

"_I never needed you!"_

Rancis twitched a bit. He shook his head and tried to rid himself of her words. But alas, he was met with no success. Another tear slid down his face.

"_Are you going to cry, Rancy?"_

That taunting voice, her cold glare, they were all in his head. They were making him dizzy. In his exasperation, he punched himself in the head in a failed attempt to knock the memories out of him. Once again, he was met with no success.

"Rancis?" Swizzle stated, obvious worried. Rancis turned to face him. "Not now, Swizz. I just had a bad dream that won't go away. I think you're just making it worst."

"Oh," Swizzle simply said. He then turned around and faced forward. Minty, who was in her kart behind Rancis, had heard the whole thing. Instead of concern, she just smirked.

_If Rancis can't focus, he can't drive, and that means_ _one less competitor, _she thought and grinned smugly. Vanellope turned to stare at Minty, having noticed her smug behaviour. She was about to say something but suddenly, the race started.

Instantly, nearly all the karts drove over the starting line, except Rancis. He had nearly fallen asleep again, but noticing the race had started, he stepped on the pedal and crossed the starting line as well, in last place.

By that time, however, all the racers were already at the Gumball Gorge. Sticky Wipplesnit, not being the best racer in Sugar Rush, was immediately struck by a giant gumball. Her kart flew through the air and crashed right into Snowanna, knocking the latter back a bit, but not enough to put her out of the race.

Rancis, despite his tired state, managed to catch up to the other racers very easily. He drove right past Gloyd, who had just gotten a Sweet Seeker. The pumpkin-themed racer immediately fired the Sweet Seeker at Rancis, but Torvald unintentionally got into the line of fire and her back-bumper was struck by the Sweet Seeker, throwing her kart into the air. Unfortunately for Gloyd, her kart landed right on top of his.

"What the cupcakes?" Gloyd shouted as his vision was clouded by the second kart landing on top of him. Despite this major setback, he continued driving, but ended up skidding into Crumbelina. Crumbelina, being the dirty driver that she was, rammed into Gloyd and by extension, Torvald, causing them both to miss a large cliff jump, and they both plummetted into a chocolate lake below the Gumball Gorge.

Crumbelina drove right next to a half-sleeping Rancis and rammed into him as well, causing his kart to skid off the track briefly. Crumbelina smirked, but was caught by surprise when Rancis rammed into her twice as hard, almost flipping her kart over. However, she regained balance eventually, but decided not to confront Rancis again.

In the lead, Taffyta and Vanellope were battling for first place as they drove up a cliff. Vanellope never used her glitching in a Random Roster Race, so she had to battle to keep her position in the lead. Snowanna drove up next to Taffyta. Not wanting another competitor for first place, Taffyta bumped into Snowanna's rear bumper, causing her kart to skip off the mountain track.

However, Snowanna wasn't going to get disqualified so easily, and she jumped onto Taffyta's _Pink Lightning_, sharing a seat with her. Taffyta turned around and faced her new passenger.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in my kart!" She yelled. Snowanna kicked up her legs and rested her large afro in her hands and grinned. "Too bad, you're stuck with me until we cross the finish line," she said simply. Taffyta kew Snowanna wouldn't change her mind, and grumbled as she continued to drive with her passenger.

Crumbelina had gained a Sweet Seeker and fired one at Adorabeezle, blowing her kart to bits. Adorabeezle went crashing onto the track and watched as the other karts drove past her. Crumbelina drove up a cliff and caught up to Candlehead, who was humming happily as she drove.

Crumbelina drove next to her. "Hi, Candle," she said, feigning innocence. Candlehead turned to face her. "Hi, Crumbs," she said in return. Her candle lit up, giving Crumbelina an idea.

"My, that is a lovely candle you have," Crumbelina continued, smirking. "You bet it is," Candlehead replied, innocently. "I love it more than anything."

"You do, don't you?" Crumbelina drove closer to her. "I guess you'd risk anything for it." Candlehead nodded, happily.

"In that case..." Crumbelina reached over and ripped Candlehead's candle right off her head, and threw it down the cliff. "MY CANDLE!" Candlehead cried and, without thinking, she drove right off the cliff to retrieve it. "Idiot." Crumbelina mumbled as she continued driving.

Citrusella was nearing the cliff. She was in last place, but she was determined not to give up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!"

"What the cherry bombs?" Citrusella asked out loud, before promptly being crushed by Candlehead's large kart. The weight of the kart immediately knocked Citrusella unconscious, and her face crashed onto the steering wheel, which kept the kart going.

"Funny," Candlehead, who had just got her candle back, said. "I'm not driving the kart but I'm still moving."

After a moment, she kicked up her legs and said, "I like it."

Rancis had caught up to Crumbelina, having gained a power-up. He managed to drive right up next to her. Crumbelina noticed him and tried to ram him, but he drove past her and blocked her path.

"Get out of my way!" Crumbelina shouted. Rancis, however, had a different plan. He dropped a cherry bomb right in front of her, and managed to smile when he heard a large explosion behind him. He could already see the finish line in front of him. He stepped on the pedal and drove up to Taffyta and Snowanna. Taffyta, who was still annoyed Snowanna had hitched a ride with her against her will, barely noticed Rancis drive next to her until he released his secret weapon: Fluggerbutter Oil.

Taffyta's kart went skidding off the track, and Snowanna, who had fallen asleep, woke up with a start. "Hey, you're supposed to be driving," she scolded Taffyta, unaware of what had just happened. Taffyta just turned around and glared at her before rejoining the race.

Rancis had now caught up with Vanellope, and was an inch in front of her. The finish line was right in front of them. Rancis smiled wickedly as he neared the finish line. He could almost taste the victory. His candy fans cheered.

However, a voice rose above the cheering and screaming: "Hi, Rancy."

Rancis's code froze as he recognized that voice. Craning his head around, he saw a sight that horrified him: a young girl staring at him with a huge smile. He recognized her instantly. Her voice, her smile, and appearance.

In his distraction, he skidded off the track and Vanellope passed right by him and crossed the finish line. Rancis flew out of his kart, which crashed upside-down and slid towards the girl, who barely flinched. All the candy fans gasped in shock and horror. Rancis lay sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

The other racers started to cross the finish line. Swizzle, after getting into 5th place, hopped out of his kart and ran towards an unconscious Rancis. He was soon followed by Vanellope, Taffyta, and Jubileena.

They were all totally confused as to what just happened. Rancis finally woke up and got onto his knees. Swizzle scratched his head while Taffyta and Jubileena just looked on in confusion. "Are you okay, Butterfingers?" Vanellope asked. Rancis turned around and started mumbling.

"There was this girl and-and she, uh, I k-know who s-she..." Rancis finally gave up. The four other racers just stood near him in confusion. However, the girl strode up to them, and while Vanellope remained clueless, to Taffyta, Jubileena and Swizzle, they all suddenly understood why Rancis had crashed.

The moment Jubileena saw the racer come up, she jumped and screamed so loud everyone in the game heard her.

"BUTTERCUP!?"


	3. Creamy Buttercap

All the racers and candy citizens snapped over to Jubileena, who was screaming and pointing at the girl.

"BUTTERCUP?!" She repeated in absolute confusion and bewilderment. The girl shook her head. "ButterCAP, not Buttercup. Then again, you always did have trouble pronouncing my last name." She shrugged and turned to Rancis, who was staring wide-eyed at her. She took a few steps towards him, causing him to stumble backwards and fell over.

She stretched out her arms. "Keep away from me!" Rancis shouted as he crawled away from her. The girl bent down, her arms extended. "She's going to attack!" Jubileena cried and raced off to get the donut cops. However, instead of attacking, the girl wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"How's my little brother?" She asked as she practically crushed him. "Long time no see, wouldn't you say, Rancy?" Rancis responded with a groan, while Vanellope snickered a bit..

"Rancy?" She said as she struggled to contain her laughter. Taffyta tapped Vanellope on the shoulder. "In case you haven't noticed, President Vanellope, she is trying to kill him!" she cried, flailing her arms around. Vanellope stared at the girl, who was currently giving Rancis a huge hug. Vanellope turned back to Taffyta, a look of confusion evident in her eyes. By that time, however, Jubileena had returned with Wynchel and Duncan. Wynchel was armed with a chainsaw and a baton, while Duncan carried a taiser.

"Where's the little degenerate?" Wynchel asked in a gruff tone. Duncan nodded. "Yeah, we'll fix her good…"

They suddenly saw the girl. "BUTTERCAP!" They both cried in unison and dropped their weapons and took off running, screaming like little girls. Jubileena face-palmed and after a moment, she just shrugged and stomped over to the girl. "Get away from him, you b-"

"Don't curse," the girl interrupted and released Rancis. "Now, aren't you going to welcome your fellow racer?" Jubileena pointed a small finger at her and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "You're not talking," the girl said. After a moment, she added, "Good." She then walked past her and skipped over to the other racers.

"Hello, my fellow racers!" she shouted to get their attention. Snowanna turned around, saw her, and her mouth hung open in shock. "BUTTERCUP!" She cried, alerting the other racers.

"It's Butterca-" the girl started before she was tackled by Snowanna, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Swizzle, and Rancis. Vanellope glitched over to the beat down. "Hey, got off of her!" she shouted as she struggled to pull the racers off. "Don't make me lock you in the fungeon!" At that threat, most of the racers got off of the girl, but Rancis continued to pound the girl with his fists, forcing Vanellope to pull him off her. "What is the matter with you?!" She shouted as she shook him with such violence he nearly passed out from dizziness. "A girl gives you a hug and you respond by trying to beat her face in?"

Rancis flinched slightly while Vanellope turned to help the girl up. "I'm sorry that happened," she whispered to the girl. It was at that moment Vanellope got a clear look at her. She was the same size as most of the racers, and had somewhat pale skin and light freckles on her face. She had light blue eyes and long brown hair, matching her outfit, which was also brown. However, her main feature was a brown Butter Cup identical to Rancis'. In fact, apart from her brown hair, she almost looked like a girl version of him.

"What's your name?" Vanellope asked the girl. "Creamy Buttercap," The girl replied. "However, the other racers call me Buttercap because they don't like my first name." Vanellope turned to glare at the racers.

"That's not true!" Swizzle cried. "She told us she wanted to be called by her last name because it better fitted her candy theme!"

"Oh hush, Swizzle," Vanellope retorted and turned back to Creamy. "Don't worry, the racers taunted me for 15 years because they didn't like one of my aspects." The girl managed a weak smile, but Taffyta stomped over to the two.

"Creamy, what are you doing here?" She asked rudely. "King Candy banished you to the candy tree forest and told you never to return." Creamy just smirked.

"You mean, TURBO banished me," she corrected. "But since he had that little accident at the Diet Cola Hot Springs, his little rule can be overlooked." Vanellope scratched her hair and said, "Creamy's got a point there, Taffyta."

Taffyta just stared, mouth hanging open. "And besides," Vanellope continued. "What did she do to get her banished? Are any of you going to tell me?" None of the racers answered. Instead, they hopped into their karts and drove off. Rancis stayed behind for a moment, staring at Creamy. Creamy smiled at him, to which Rancis twitched before hopping into the RV1 and following the other racers.

"Weird," Vanellope said. "Don't worry, they always did that when I was a racer," Creamy reassured her. Vanellope turned back to Creamy.

"You were a racer?" she asked. Creamy nodded.

"Yeah, duh," she said. "However, I've been gone for 15 years, so could you show me around the castle?"

"Sure," Vanellope replied in a sickly sweet tone. "Follow me." With that, she took Creamy's hand and the two girls skipped over to the castle.

Moments later, Citrusella wheeled over the finish line, still carrying Candlehead's kart. Candlehead stretched and hopped out. "What a race, wouldn't you say so, Taffyta?" It was then she noticed everyone was gone. "Weird," She said and then just shrugged and walked over to her house.

Citrusella woke up and groaned, and squeezed out of the kart. "Where is everybody?" She asked. At that moment, her kart broke down under the weight of Candlehead's kart. She turned around and looked at the wreckage. After a moment, she simply said, "This is coming out of Candlehead's pay check."


	4. Group Meeting

All of the racers, sans Vanellope, Citrusella and Candlehead, had grouped together at Taffyta's house, mainly because Taffyta's house, with the exception of Vanellope's castle, was the largest house in the game. They were holding a very rare group meeting, and every single one of them were concerned about one thing: Creamy Buttercap.

"This is not good," Torvald said nervously and rubbed her arm. "Not only is a full-blown criminal back in the Sugar Rush kingdom, but the President is taking her side and won't listen to us."

"You know, sometimes, I don't trust Vanellope's judgement," Jubileena admitted, looking down. Taffyta nodded in response. "Vanellope has no idea what Creamy has done in the past," the pink racer stated. "She took-"

"You know, when both Creamy and Vanellope were still criminals in Sugar Rush during Turbo's reign, I actually feared Creamy more," Swizzle admitted, shocking several of the racers. "But you said you weren't afraid of anything," Gloyd said in amazement.

"I said that before Creamy was banished," Swizzle retorted. "And you still remember that?" Gloyd nodded. "I have a very good memory," He said smugly. Rancis cut in.

"Never mind that. Swizzle has a point. Vanellope has no idea what she has done, letting Buttercap back into the kingdom."

**(Scene Transition)**

"So this is how the castle looks like?" Creamy stated, looking at the large castle in awe. Vanellope smiled and nodded. "I thought it would look better painted blue; pink wasn't working for me."

Creamy studied the blue castle. "I think it would look better painted brown, but blue is nice."

Vanellope chuckled in response. "Yeah, you would think the castle would look better painted brown. Always thinking about your candy-theme."

Cream smiled. "It's in my code." Vanellope's smile dropped a bit as she remembered how she had said something similar to her best friend Ralph in her days as a glitch. She realized she and Creamy had a lot in common.

"Wait, what did you do to get you banished?" Vanellope asked. That was the one thing on her mind. Creamy's smile disappeared, and she looked away.

"I-I did something awful," Creamy said, and she looked back at Vanellope, who saw there were tears in her eyes. "When Turbo found out about what I did, he became so angry that he had me banished into the Candy Tree Forest." Vanellope flinched a bit at hearing this.

"Then," Creamy continued, "When I tried to come back, the other racers chased me back into the forest, and searched for me. I don't know what they were planning to do to me if they caught me, but I was so scared that I just hid deeper in the forest and remained there for the next 15 years." She wept and buried her face in her hands as she remembered the horrible events.

Vanellope was a little disturbed. Almost the same things had happened to her in her glitch years, but it clearly hadn't affected her as much as it did Creamy. She put a hand on the crying girl's shoulder to try and comfort her.

Vanellope realized that talking about the past would just make things even worse for the poor girl so she decided to drop it. "Let's go in the castle," Vanellope said, trying to change the subject. "Sour Bill will get you some new clothes since you've been wearing the same outfit for 15 long years." Creamy wiped away her tears and smiled. "Thank you, Vanellope," she said in a sincere tone. Vanellope took her hand and knocked on the door to the castle. After a moment, the large doors opened to reveal the diminutive Sour Bill, looking more depressed than usual.

"President Vanellope," he said groggily. "Where have you been? First, Citrusella came complaining about her kart getting destroyed, and then Candlehead asked me to bake her a cake because she ran out of flour. And then-"

Sour Bill stopped when he saw the other girl standing next to the President. His jaw hang open in shock. "B-Buttercap?" He said in shock. Vanellope scratched her hair. It wasn't often she saw Sour Bill show any emotion other than glumness.

The green ball took a few steps backward "You're not supposed to be here," He said in a disturbed and frightened tone. "Actually, since she was banished by Turbo, and Turbo is dead, his rule is no longer legal," Vanellope explained, but Sour Bill still looked unsure.

"Now Bill, could you get our new guest some pyjamas?" Vanellope asked. "She's going to be staying here for a while." Bill's unattached hands slumped, and he turned and wandered off. Creamy followed him, but Vanellope grabbed her hand.

"Since the racers attacked you last time they saw you, I'm decreeing they are not allowed to touch you, so if they do, tell them I said that and they're going to have to answer to me." Creamy nodded and skipped over to Sour Bill, who edged away a bit after noticing she was following him.

Soon, Vanellope was alone, and she pondered out loud on thing:

"What did she do to the racers that got her banished?"

**(Scene Transition)**

"Well, even if Vanellope trusts her, I don't," Minty stated firmly and crossed her arms. "She has no idea what Buttercap is capable of. Vanellope needs to understand that even if she is president, she is still a kid and makes mistakes. I don't think we should trust Vanellope on this." Most of the racers nodded, but Adorabeezle had different opinions.

"Well, we should consider that maybe Creamy means well and actually does want to own up to her mistakes," she said, shrugging. All the racers turned to face her, making Adorabeezle look smaller than she already was. She shrank into her seat as Rancis responded.

"Those weren't mistakes, those were just plain unforgivable actions." Adorabeezle flinched at his words. "Look, I know you and Creamy were friends before her banishment, but face it, we can't just forget what she did," Snowanna added.

I swear Adorabeezle, your amiable personality will get you killed someday," Taffyta snorted, causing Adorabeezle to flinch a bit.

Crumbelina stood up. "I may have done some horrible in life, but at least I didn't-"

She was interrupted when the door was kicked open. Creamy strode in, wearing Vanellope pyjamas and night hat. Rancis' eyes widened at seeing her.

Gloyd's teeth clenched. "It's her," he said. "Let's get her." He, Taffyta and Swizzle got out of their seats and made their way towards her, hatred evident in their eyes.

"Wait," Creamy said, and put her hand up, signalling to racers to stop. "Vanellope, your President, has decreed that I am not to be touched at all except for races." Taffyta's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Y-You, joining us for races?!" She shouted in a mixture of anger and disbelief. Creamy grinned and nodded. "Does anyone have a problem with that?"

"Y-You can bet your worthless life we have a problem with that!" Taffyta shouted. This time, even more of the racers stood up and stomped towards her, shouting insults.

"Hey!" Creamy shouted, startling all of them. "Vanellope has decreed I am not to be touched, so calm your karts down before I tell her you were disobeying her commands and have her land your butts in the fungeon!" At this threat, all of the racers backed away.

"Now," Creamy said, having calmed down a bit, "I want you all to leave." Taffyta twitched.

"But this is my house!" She cried. "OUT!" Creamy shouted, and all of the racers started to scramble out of the house.

Just as Rancis was making his way out of the house, Creamy grabbed his arm. "Not you," she said and pulled him away from the door. "Hey!" He shouted as he was roughly shoved back into his seat. Creamy stared at him, eyes blazing, scaring the snot out of him. He shut his eyes in terror.

But then, Creamy said, very softly, "Little brother, I know I've done some rotten things in the past, but all I'm asking for is a second chance." Rancis opened his eyes and stared at her in confusion.

"You must understand, things were rough for me in the Candy Tree Forest," She said. "You deserved it," Rancis said, simply. Creamy looked down, clearly disappointed in herself. "I know I deserved it. I did something awful, and I paid dearly for it, but I swear, if I could go back in time and undo the things I did, I would." Rancis' face softened at her words, and he let a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"There, there," Creamy said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shook it away, starting her a bit. Rancis wipes away his tears and stared up at her. He said nothing, but Creamy understood and left the house, her head down.

Once he was sure she was gone, Rancis sighed. "What have we done to deserve this?" He asked himself and slowly stepped out of Taffyta's pink house, his head facing the ground and his brown Butter Cap in his hands.


	5. Candlehead

Candlehead was at her house, which looked just like a giant birthday cake. She was sitting in the cake house's tower which was shaped like a giant candle. Inside, she was eating the cake Sour Bill had baked for her. "Man, it is so much fun when you don't have to do the work, She said to herself as she stuffed herself full with cake.

Vanellope then drove by her house inside her Candy Kart. She hopped out and started to knock on the door. However, Candlehead was too busy eating cake to hear. Vanellope just kicked the door open eventually and noticed Candlehead's house was covered with cakes she had baked. Vanellope was confused at first, Since Sour Bill had told her Candlehead said she didn't have cake, but connected the dots and realized what Candlehead had done.

"That sneaky hot head," Vanellope said to herself as she walked up to the tower, where Candlehead was eating Bill's cake. Candlehead was still eating cake, totally oblivious to Vanellope's presence. Vanellope walked over and shook Candlehead hard, causing her to accidentally knock over Bill's cake.

"MY CAKE! YOU PIECE OF-!" Candlehead started but noticed she was talking to Vanellope. "Why, you piece of sweet candy, who is welcome in my house at all times." Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Okay, Candlehead, so this new girl arrived in the kingdom and-"

"A new girl arrived?" Candlehead asked happily. "That's the best thing that could happen. What's her name?" Candlehead took off her candle and stared at it, waiting impatiently for Vanellope to answer.

"Creamy Buttercap," Vanellope said. Candlehead suddenly paled and she froze solid. She looked up at Vanellope as her pupils shrank in fear. "C-Creamy B-B-Buttercap?" Candlehead stammered. Vanellope just stared at her. It was freaky seeing Candlehead like this.

Slowly, Candlehead placed her cap back onto her head and bit her finger. "Oh, that's not good," she said as she got up and paced around the room in deep thought.

"Not good, not good, not good," Candlehead repeated to herself. Vanellope grabbed her arm. "What's not good?" She asked. Candlehead stared at her for a moment and, briefly forgetting Vanellope was president, she grabbed Vanellope and shook her hard.

"WHAT'S NOT GOOD?!" She wailed. "EVERYTHING'S NOT GOOD! CREAMY IS BACK NOW! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO RANCIS AND THE OTHER RACERS!"

Vanellope's eardrums nearly broke at Candlehead's screaming. In her effort to get Candlehead to stop shouting, she placed a hand on Candlehead's mouth, shutting her up. When she was sure Candlehead was quiet, she just started shaking Candlehead in return.

"What did she do to Rancis?" Vanellope asked. Candlehead pulled herself away from Vanellope. "It's fudging Creamy! She has done very bad stuff!" Vanellope face-palmed. "What has she done?" Candlehead remained quiet. "You know, I came here to ask you what she did, but you're not talking," Vanellope said. "You and everyone else tell me not to trust her, but you won't say why." Candlehead calmed down a bit.

"Rancis doesn't like us talking about it," she said simply. Vanellope groaned. She realized she wasn't getting anywhere with the ditz, so she just turned to leave. "Wait!" Candlehead cried. Vanellope spun around, a look of hope on her face.

"Would you like to try my cake?" Candlehead asked, a stupid smile on her face. Vanellope just groaned even louder and turned around and exited the house.

The moment Vanellope was gone, Candlehead turned and stared at herself in the mirror, sadness clear on her face. She shut her eyes tight as she remembered a painful memory during her time with Creamy.

_Candlehead drove on the track, the finish line right in front of her. A racer was driving in front of her, a look of joy and satisfaction on her face. "I'm actually going to win," Creamy said loudly as she drove towards the finish line. Candlehead stepped on the pedal and struggled to pass Creamy, who didn't even see her._

_Candlehead could hear Taffyta driving close to her from behind, and Rancis was close behind her. Creamy also heard them, and struggled to stay in the lead. However, just as Creamy was mere inches away from the finish line, a racer fired two Sweet Seekers that struck both Creamy and Candlehead. The karts weren't destroyed, but it did slow them down and allowed Taffyta and Rancis to pass. Creamy passed the finish line in third place and hit her steering wheel in frustration. Candlehead drove over the finish line as well, pitying the upset Creamy._

_The racer who had struck the two girls drove past the finish line as well. "Hi, Peterbelly," Candlehead said in a sad tone. "Hi, Candles," Peterbelly said. "Sorry I hit you, I was aiming for Rancis and Taffyta." Candlehead smiled a bit at his apology, but Creamy wasn't so generous._

"_You ruined my victory!" She shouted at him and pushed him to the ground. Candlehead took a few steps back and noticed Creamy was about to outright pound him, so she jumped between the two racers. "Calm down, Creamy, at least you got into third place!" She shouted, but Creamy didn't soften her furious expression. "The little brat stole my victory!" She shouted. "It would've been the first time I won a race and he messed it up!"_

"_Calm down, Buttercap," Candlehead said fearfully. "You've been acting weird ever since he and Rancis were designed." At the mention of Rancis' name, Creamy almost seemed to forget about Peterbelly and turned around and stomped over to Rancis and Taffyta. Adorabeezle ran up to Candlehead._

"_What was that about?" the frostbitten racer asked. Candlehead shook her head. "Creamy nearly won the race when Peterbelly hit her kart, and she's taking the loss really hard," she tried to explain. Adorabeezle then noticed Creamy was yelling at Rancis, and ran over to try and comfort her._

_Candlehead and Peterbelly watched the scene. But what caught her attention was when Creamy punched Rancis. Peterbelly jumped at the sight. Candlehead just stared on in shock. Rancis had always referred to Creamy as his big sister, and now she had just assaulted him. King Candy managed to break everything up before things got serious, and both Creamy and Rancis drove away in their karts._

_Candlehead immediately followed Rancis to Creamy's house, where he stayed with her and Peterbelly. "Rancis, are you okay?" she asked when she saw him sitting in a chocolate sofa, his head down. She sat down next to him, which was when he finally acknowledged her. _

"_No I'm not okay," he said as he held his Butter Cap. "Creamy has always had a temper, but she's been disturbing me lately. She's been getting upset that she's never really won a race, and the gamers find me and Peterbelly slightly more popular."_

"_I don't get why she's so mad," Candlehead, said, voicing her opinion about the matter. "So what if you're a fan favourite? She still has her fair share of fans." Rancis rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I just hope she doesn't do something she'll regret. I don't want her getting hurt."_

"_Don't worry," Candlehead reassured him. "Creamy will get over it soon enough. Trust me, soon, we'll be laughing about this."_

Candlehead started crying as she remembered what she had told him. _Trust me, soon, we'll be laughing about this._

But she wasn't laughing. And for the rest of her life, she would never laugh at it.

**(Scene Transition)**

Creamy whistled a happy tune to herself as she skipped through the castle hallways and up the palace stairs. The moment she was gone, Wynchel and Duncan peaked out of the chocolate bathroom.

Is she gone?" Wynchel asked Duncan. Duncan shuddered and nodded. They slowly tip-toed out of the bathroom, both of them wielding large Hershey bats for protection as they walked up the steps after her.

"This is not good," Wynchel whispered as they peeked into her door. "Yeah, how could the president bring that evil sadistic monster into the castle?" Duncan asked out loud as he pointed at the young girl sleeping with a night-light and clutching a little brown teddy bear.

"We have to do something about it," Wynchel said firmly. At that moment, Creamy woke up and noticed the two cops staring at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked, eye bags visible. The two cops froze.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Wynchel shouted and the two dropped the bats and took off down the palace stairs, leaving behind a confused Creamy. "Weird," She said before shrugging and going back to sleep.


	6. The Crash

The arcade opened the next day. The first nine racers, as usual, were that days avatars.

Creamy didn't join the race, though. Since she wasn't part of the Random Roster Race, she didn't count and had to stay put at Vanellope's castle. The racers were, of course, overjoyed by the news.

The same could not be said for Sour Bill or any of the candy characters in the castle.

"Bill," Creamy yawned as she was getting out of bed," Could you get me a piece of cake. I'm starving."

"For the love of-" Sour Bill started before getting interrupted by Creamy.

"Just do it!" Bill flinched a bit before turning around and taking off down the castle steps. When Creamy was sure Bill was gone, she peaked under Vanellope's bed and took out a piece of paper. She placed the paper on her lap as she stared at it with a huge smile on her face and studied it carefully.

The paper had a list of everyone scrapped racer of Sugar Rush.

**(Scene Transition)**

The gamers had chosen Vanellope von Schweetz as their racer, unsurprising because Vanellope was a fan-favourite due to her glitching ability.

Ralph and Felix were in the stands cheering her on when Creamy, back in her regular chocolate outfit, sat next to them and booted a candy fan off the stands. Ralph barely noticed her at first, he was too busy giving Vanellope a thumbs up, which she returned. However, when he turned around and saw Creamy, he froze a bit.

"Hi, big guy," Creamy greeted cheerfully and turned back to watch the race. Ralph just stared at her. "I-I know you," Ralph said in shock. Creamy turned around in surprise. "Hey, I've seen you," Creamy said as she recognized him. "I visited your game once several years back."

As Ralph struggled to fully remember what had happened many years back, he realized something about her 'visit'. "You weren't alone," He said quietly. "There was this other kid with you when you entered our game." Creamy nodded. The memories started to return to Ralph, and he suddenly edged away a bit from her. Creamy didn't seem to notice, though, because she was too busy focusing on the race.

In a few minutes, the race was over. Vanellope had won first place. The moment she crossed the finish line, Ralph came running up to her.

"Hey, Stinkbrain," Vanellope greeted the moment she saw him. However, Ralph gently pulled her out of the kart. "Kid, do you know about that kid," He said with worry. Vanellope craned her head and saw Creamy and realized who Ralph was talking about. "Oh, her? Don't worry, I'm letting her stay in the castle until the other racers learn to live with her." Ralph scratched his forehead.

"Kid, I don't think their suspicion of her is too far-fetched," Ralph whispered. "I've seen her before." Vanellope's eyes widened a bit at hearing this and turned to face him. "Where?" Was all she asked.

"She entered my game several years back with this other racer," Ralph started. "I think he looked like the blonde boy you always hang out with." Vanellope instantly remembered Rancis and, without even saying good-bye, went racing off to find him.

**(Scene Transition)**

Since Rancis had not crossed the finish line during the Random Roster Race, he had not been part of the nine racers who made it into the race. He sat in his chocolate house, staring at a picture, before Vanellope kicked the door open. Rancis immediately hid the picture in a Reese-coloured drawer and ran off to meet her. Before Rancis could say anything, Vanellope grabbed him by the arms and said, very calmly, "Rancis, did you go to Fix-It Felix, Jr. several years back with Creamy?" Rancis froze a bit and remained silent, prompting Vanellope to shake him. "Answer me!" She yelled at him. She didn't want to talk to him like that, but she just had to get to the bottom of it.

"Sort of, but it's not how you think it went," Rancis said. Vanellope let go. "Then how did it go?"

Rancis wrung his hands and refused to answer her and stared at the ground in shame. Vanellope bit her finger in anxiety, growing impatient with him. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Vanellope spoke up.

"Did you know where she was taking you?" Vanellope asked curiously. "Or ere you taking her somewhere? Were you holding hands at the time?" Rancis started twitching a bit, but still he refused to answer. "You're not answering," Vanellope said. "I guess whatever Creamy did had something to do with Fix-It Felix, Jr., wouldn't you say so, Rancy?"

Rancis suddenly bolted right past Vanellope and through the door, leaving a very disappointed Vanellope. However, in Rancis' rush to get out, he knocked over a chocolate lamp that in turn, knocking over the furniture with the drawer, opening it and causing the paper to fly out. The paper fluttered to Vanellope's feet. She bent down, picked it up, and stared at it, and before long, her mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, Rancis."

**(Scene Transition)**

Rancis was still running. He didn't know where he was going, but he just had to get away from Vanellope. He was running at such a speed he could have beat Taffyta's _Pink Lightning _in a Random Roster Race.

Suddenly, Creamy jumped out behind a candy tree and tackled him. The two rolled down a large hill, and they ended up in a chocolate puddle. "Buttercap, what are you doing?" Rancis moaned as he struggled to get up. "I had to talk to you about something!" She looked nervous and scared

"What?" Rancis asked, worried. In the back of his mind, he was somewhat happy seeing Creamy scared, but he didn't let that sidetrack him from finding out why she was scared.

After a moment, Creamy said, in a very low voice, "Can I use your old kart for the Random Roster Race?" Rancis stared at her. He had never really thought about his Kit Kart ever since he had built the RV1 with Vanellope. He never really used it anymore anyways, but he was still somewhat uncomfortable with Creamy using one of his personal items. Begrudgingly, though, he decided to agree.

"Sure," he said reluctantly. "Oh, thank you, little brother," Creamy said and hugged him, but he pushed her away. "But keep your hands off me!" Rancis yelled and took off running again, leaving Creamy standing alone in the chocolate puddle.

Even though her clothes were dirtied up, she jumped for joy and shouted, "I'm finally going to race!"

**(Scene Transition)**

Minty paced around the room in her candy apple house. She had been incredibly troubled ever since she heard that Creamy was joining them for the Random Roster Race. She didn't remember much about Creamy's racing back before her banishment, but what she did remember was that while she was a great racer, she never actually won a race, which had resulted in her change in personality that led to the events resulting in Creamy's banishment in the first place.

Sticky and Torvald started down the stairs. Turbo had decreed that recolors had to live with their originals, and Vanellope hadn't changed the rule when the game reset because the recolors didn't seem to hate the rule in the first place.

Torvald started to eat a mint while Sticky prepared to leave. Minty turned to stare at her. "Sticky, where are you going?" she asked in an agitated tone. "I'm just going to visit the new kid," Sticky replied. Minty's jaw dropped while Torvald accidentally bit her own finger in shock.

"WHAT?" Minty cried. "You better not see that evil lawbreaker, you little rip-off! You have no idea what she's done!" Sticky just shrugged. "I've never really met her. Maybe if I got to know her a little better, we could be friends."

"You better not get involved with that sociopath you sour candy apple," Minty threatened. "Oh, can it, Minty," Sticky replied and stuck her tongue at her before exiting the room, leaving a shocked Minty.

It wasn't long before Sticky arrived at the castle. She knocked on the door, and Bill answered. "Please don't tell me you want a cake, too," he said drowsily. Sticky picked him up and chucked him to the side, saying "I don't even like cake you sourpuss!"

She raced up the stairs to find Creamy. When she opened the door, Creamy was staring at a piece of paper. "Hey, Buttercup," Sticky greeted. "It's Buttercap," Creamy corrected and hid the paper behind her back. "Why are you here? Have you come to pay your disrespects like the rest of the racers?"

Sticky sat next to her. "No, I just want you to know that, unlike the other racers, I think you're a nice kid who just wanted friends, and is sorry about what she did in the past, even if I don't know what I did." Creamy looked down in shame and closed her eyes.

"You know, in my time in the candy tree forest, I think of all the stuff I could've been had I listened to Rancis and Adorabeezle and even Turbo," Creamy started without opening her eyes. "But I guess you just can't change the past." Sticky frowned at hearing those words.

"But I guess the other racers just see me as a monster who can't be changed," Creamy said and slowly walked out of the room. However, she forgot about the paper, which Sticky took hold of. "Buttercu-I mean Buttercap, what is this?" Sticky asked as she stared at the papers. Creamy returned to the room. "I don't know, I just found it lying around the room," Creamy answered.

Sticky looked harder at the paper. "It looks like…racers," Sticky said in amazement.

**(Scene Transition)**

Creamy drove over to the Random Roster Race in the Kit Kart. All of the racers started staring at her and whispered amongst themselves. Creamy took a spot between Taffyta and Rancis. Taffyta glared at her.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up at this race, Buttercap," she snarled. Creamy turned around to stare at her with a dull expression on her face. "Just stuff it, Taffyta," she said without her expression changing one bit. Taffyta twitched and turned back to face forward. Creamy then turned to stare at Rancis, a smile on her face. He pretended not to notice her, but his eyes craned to the side to stare at her.

"Rancis! Creamy!"

Rancis and Creamy both turned around to see Vanellope drive over in her Candy Kart. Before the president could say anything else, the race started and all the racers drove over the starting line. Vanellope immediately drove off to get them.

Creamy instantly got into third place behind Swizzle and Taffyta. Minty gained a power-up and fired a Sweet Seeker at Creamy. However, Creamy drove right in front of Gloyd, who promptly was struck by the candy missile instead. His kart flew off the track and landed upside down. Minty groaned in frustration and struggled to drive towards her, only to be hit by a cherry bomb dropped by Taffyta.

Candlehead was determined not to get distracted like the last Random Roster Race, and gained a power up as well. As Torvald was driving behind her, Candlehead spilled Sticky Slick on the track, and the wheels on Torvald's kart got glued to the ground. Citrusella, who had been driving behind Torvald, promptly crashed right into Torvald's rear bumper, damaging both karts.

Creamy drove right next to Crumbelina. The dirty driver immediately rammed into Creamy several times, but Creamy barely faltered. Eventually, Crumbelina gained a power-up and chucked a cherry bomb at her, but missed. Creamy then drove right up next to Crumbelina and rammed right into her, and the blow knocked the posh racer's kart right onto its side. Minty crashed right into her, flipping both karts.

Creamy then entered the Gumball Gorge and gained a cherry bomb. Since Creamy had much better aiming skills than Crumbelina, she hurled the cherry bomb right into Taffyta's kart. Taffyta's eyes widened as she saw the explosive cherry inside her seat, and didn't even have enough time to scream before it blew up, totally obliterating her kart. Creamy then gained a power-up and fired a Sweet Seeker that hit Swizzle, knocking him into the path of a giant gumball. His kart flew and landed on Snowanna's, destroying both of them.

Rancis drove right next to Creamy, who instantly realized he was there but ignored him. Rancis released Fluggerbutter Oil, but she drove to the side and avoided it. Vanellope, who was trying to catch up to the two, slipped on the oil and was hit by a gumball, shoving her into the path of a Sweet Seeker fired by Jubileena. The president flew off a giant jump and plummeted down into the chocolate lake, but glitched back onto the track.

Candlehead started driving up to Creamy and Rancis as they neared a cliff. The moment Creamy noticed her, she dropped another cherry bomb that blew the cake-themed racer backwards, but she soon re-entered the race, determined not to give up. In her struggle to pass the two Reese-themed racers, she lit all the cherry bombs at the side of the mountain.

However, instead of Rancis and Creamy getting caught in the blast, it was Vanellope and Jubileena, who were blown off the mountain. While Vanellope glitched back up the mountain, Jubileena went falling and landed onto Nougetsia Brumblestain. The force of the crash caused both karts to explode, leaving the two racers sprawled on the ground, unconscious. The candy fans gasped in shock.

Adorabeezle passed the two kart-less racers and made her way up the mountain. She fired a Sweet Seeker that struck Candlehead right as she was shot out of a giant cannon and was in mid-air. The Sweet Seeker totally incinerated her kart, and Candlehead screamed as she went falling into a giant ice-cream sundae, the same one she had fallen in the day Vanellope became president.

Adorabeezle drove after Vanellope, Creamy, and Rancis. Creamy managed to gain a power-up, and fired a giant ice-cream mix at Adorabeezle. It was a direct hit, and the frostbitten racer skipped off the track and right into the candy stands. The candy fans scrambled to get out of the way as the kart crashed into the stand.

The stands started to fall domino-style, and two of them went tumbling towards the finish line. Creamy crossed it first, followed by Rancis, and Vanellope just glitched pass the finish line before it was crushed by the stands.

Creamy jumped out of her kart and started fist-pumping the air. "I won! I actually won!" She shouted in joy. Rancis and Vanellope, however, weren't as enthusiastic. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, look at the stands," Vanellope said in awe.

The race track and the stands were in an even worse condition than when Ralph caused a riot when searching for his medal. "Beezy!" Rancis shouted in shock and horror when he saw her lying face-down on the ground, her kart lying on its side. He ran towards her and picked up her limp body. "Get an ambulance, now!" He cried. As Vanellope rushed over to him, Creamy turned around and her joy at winning faded as she saw the crash she had caused. Then, nervously, she jumped into the Kit Kart and drove away in fear.


	7. The Truth

Vanellope and Rancis stared in shock at the crash caused by Creamy. Candy fans were lying on the ground in pain. Detached heads were rolling over the track being chased by their headless owners. The stands were a complete mess; they were all broken and damaged and lying on the race track in ruins.

_Racing is for fun, stuff like these shouldn't happen_, was all Vanellope could think off. Rancis still held Adorabeezle's unconscious body. She had a large bruise on her arm visible, and a black eye was forming. Her sleeves were ripped open, revealing small cuts.

It wasn't long before the candy-bulance arrived on the scene to pick up the injured racers. Vanellope and Rancis found out that Adorabeezle wasn't the only racer injured in the destructive crash. Many others racers were injured in the events leading up to it.

Jubileena and Nougetsia were still unconscious at the bottom of the cliff due to the cherry bombs Candlehead lit. Candlehead, while not seriously injured, was stuck inside the giant ice cream sundae, and was too tired from racing to try and pull herself out. Taffyta was struggling with her life after being in such close proximity with the exploding cherry bomb. Swizzle and Snowanna were both injured after both collided with each other in the Gumball Gorge. Minty was firmly stuck in her broken kart after crashing into Crumbelina, whose kart was lying upside-down with her in it. Torvald and Citrusella weren't seriously hurt, but they were grieving for their originals.

Wynchel and Duncan ran into the Gumball Gorge to pick up the injured racers. "Don't worry, I got you," Wynchel as he freed Minty from her kart. She regained consciousness. "Did you just touch me?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "Yeah," Wynchel said, confused. Minty responded by slapping him in the face. "Don't ever touch me!" She shouted before falling unconscious again.

Adorabeezle was carried away in candy-bulance truck along with the other injured racers, leaving Vanellope and Rancis. "I don't get it, Rancis said. "Creamy has never been this aggressive during races." Vanellope rubbed her forehead.

"She hasn't raced in 15 years, maybe her urge to win got to her," Vanellope said, uncertain. Rancis just hopped into his kart to leave. It wasn't until he left that Vanellope remembered something. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, the picture!" she cried. By that time, however, Rancis was long gone. Vanellope groaned, but then remembered something.

"Adorabeezle! She should know something about this!" Vanellope cried and hopped into her Candy Kart and glitched all the way towards the hospital.

When she got there, she saw nearly all the racers there, being treated for their injuries. Citrusella was standing next to Jubileena, holding her hand as tears slid down her face. Torvald sat in a chair next to Minty, who was awake and incredibly pissed off.

It disturbed Vanellope seeing her fellow racers in such a state, but she had to get to the bottom of something. She saw Adorabeezle, who was awake but still injured. She ran up to her, a look of worry on her face.

"Beezle," Vanellope said and grabbed her hand. Adorabeezle stared at her, clearly in pain. "Not now, president," she said as she began to drift to sleep, but Vanellope shook her hand, waking her up. "No, it has to be now!" Vanellope shouted, startling the battered racer.

"It's about Creamy," Vanellope said. "What got her banished?" Adorabeezle shook her aching head. "Don't you see?" She said, moaning. "Nobody wants to talk about it." Vanellope face darkened, and she held up the picture she had found in Rancis' drawer.

Adorabeezle's eyes widened as she saw it. It was a picture of all of the racers, including Turbo in his King Candy form. And in the centre of the picture, was Rancis Fluggerbutter, his arm wrapped around a recolor of him, with a lighter brown jacket and dark brown hair. And next to them, was Creamy, staring at them with absolute hatred.

Vanellope stared at the injured racer. "You will talk about it," She said in a soft but sinister tone.

**(Scene Transition)**

Creamy walked slowly, her head bowed, as she opened the castle doors and waltzed inside, a look of disgrace on her face. Sour Bill, the same agitated look on his face, came walking towards her. "Why do you look so depressed?" He asked in an uninterested tone. Creamy looked down at him, tears in her eyes.

"There was this crash, and many racers were injured," she sobbed. Bill's eyes widened. There had been many crashes in the 15 years Sugar Rush had been playable, but this one sounded serious. Creamy rubbed her head. "Could you get me some chocolate tea, Bill," she asked. "It would always help calm me down." Bill nodded and scampered away, a look of shock still on his face.

The moment he was gone, Creamy took off upstairs and into her room. She took out the paper with the scrapped racers on them, and mumbled to herself, "Sticky never should have seen this. Oh well, too bad for her."

She took off down the hallways and eventually reached Vanellope's throne room. The entire place was painted blue, much to Creamy's chagrin. There was a golden cup placed upside down on a small table. Creamy smiled and removed the cup, revealing Turbo's konami code written on a Tapper's napkin.

"Oh, Vanellope, you really should do a better job hiding your things," Creamy chuckled to herself.

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted behind Creamy. The girl spun around. Wynchel and Duncan stood in front of her, hand-cuffs in each of there hands. "You are under arrest for taking personal items and being downright scary," Wynchel stated, trying to sound intimidating. Creamy, after getting over her initial shock, just smirked.

"So, how much do you weigh, exactly?" she asked the two, Wynchel in particular. The two donut cops shrugged. "I don't know," Wynchel said. "Not much."

"Good," Creamy said before grabbing Wynchel by the arm and using him as a mallet to hammer Duncan, knocking both of them unconscious. After hand-cuffing the two together, Creamy continued past the curtain and into the code room.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Bill was making Creamy's chocolate tea when he heard a muffled cry. In his surprise, he spilled the tea, but he couldn't care less. "That sounds like it came from the fungeon," he said to himself. Out of curiosity, he ran through the hallways of the dreaded fungeon, passing several empty cells, before finally coming towards the room where the cries were coming from.

He opened the door, and saw a chained Sticky, who had been gagged. Sour Bill's eyes widened in shock. "What happened?" he asked as he ungagged Sticky. "Creamy Buttercap," Sticky muttered. "I found out she had a paper with the scrapped racers, and she freaked out and then she locked me in here."

"Scrapped racers?" Bill said to himself, before realization dawned upon him, and without even unchaining Sticky, he raced out of the cell and through the secret curtains. There, he saw Creamy, about to enter the code room.

"Okay, Vanellope, your game is going to become a lot more popular," Creamy said to herself and, using the konami code, unlocked the door. Creamy couldn't help but be amazed at the sight before her. "Holy candy cow," she said to herself. Sour Bill ran towards her.

"NO!" He shouted, getting her attention. "You can't go in there." Creamy immediately kicked him, sending him flying. He lay lying on the floor, injured and unable to move. "Sorry sourpuss, but I have a date with destiny," Creamy said and after attaching herself to a red rope, she leaped into the code room. "No," Bill moaned before falling unconscious.

The fist code she saw that that of Vanellope von Schweetz, but she ignored it. She passed several more codes, but alas, was unable to find the code she was looking for.

"Where is it?" Creamy asked herself. Just as she was running out of patience, she found just the code she had been searching desperately for.

She swam right over to a giant code. On it were the words, "SCRAPPED RACERS". Creamy smiled as she prepared to unlock the scrappies.

**(Scene Transition)**

"What did Creamy do?" Vanellope asked the nervous Adorabeezle. Adorabeezle sighed. "When Sugar Rush was first plugged in, Creamy was one of the first racers to be designed," she admitted. "She was based on Reese treats, but then for some reason, the game's designers created Rancis, I guess to parallel her."

Vanellope's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Creamy hated Rancis," Adorabeezle continued. "She thought she was being ripped off. And no matter how much Rancis tried to get her to appreciate him, she just couldn't find it in herself to warm up to him." Vanellope twitched slightly. She had been under the impression Creamy had been an unlucky racer who made some mistakes, but the way Adorabeezle put it, she was a real jerk.

"So it probably wasn't the best thing when the designers made a recolor of Rancis, named Peterbelly Buttercake. The recolor just seemed to reflect everything that Creamy hated about Rancis." Vanellope's eyes widened as she started to get a grip on what Creamy had done.

"I tried to calm her down, but the longer she went having to leave with two "rip-offs", coupled by the fact she never really won a race, her anger and jealousy reached its boiling point." Adorabeezle whispered, and her voice grew more solemn. "Eventually, she became so jealous and angry that she took Peterbelly into Fix-It Felix, Jr., and killed him."

Vanellope took a few steps back in disbelief. She had actually been expecting Creamy had done something like this, but the revelation still shocked her very code. "No," she whispered in disbelief. "No." She was just in total shock.

"Rancis and some of the other racers followed them, and witnessed it," Adorabeezle moaned. "They told Turbo, and he banished her to the candy tree forest, never to return." Vanellope just moaned as she realized her mistakes. It made so much sense now why the racers and cops and even Sour Bill were so afraid of her.

But she didn't have much time to think of it, as she heard a peculiar sound outside of the hospital.

VOOP!

Vanellope turned around and looked through the window, and her jaw hit the floor as she saw a sight that amazed her: several racers she didn't even know were standing outside the hospital, brushing their jackets and yawning.


	8. Scrappies

Vanellope couldn't believe her eyes. Three racers with different costumes had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They popped up in a similar manner to Vanellope's glitching.

One of them was a little girl wearing a witch costume. She had a creepy appearance on her face that just screamed she was not to be trusted. Another was a girl with blonde hair like Taffyta, but she had a candy apple cap on her head. The third had a green helmet, blonde hair, and wore a black dress. And as Vanellope looked on, even more racers popped up out of nowhere.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, come and see this!" Vanellope cried. Citrusella and Torvald were the first to come, followed by some of the injured racers who just barely managed to get to the window.

The moment Taffyta saw the candy apple girl, she fainted from shock. "What's happening?" Jubileena asked. "Yeah, who are they, what are they doing hear?" Gloyd asked out loud. All of the racers were confused, but Vanellope was able to put the pieces together.

"The code room!" she shrieked, startling all the racers, and she bolted out of the room and started glitching towards her castle. Citrusella, Torvald, Minty, Crumbelina, and Gloyd started after her, but Gloyd accidentally hobbled into the witch racer.

"Watch where you're going!" she shouted and shoved him into Minty. "Whoa, hang on, we don't want any trouble," Citrusella said nervously. "Mind your own business, cherry-head!" The candy apple girl said and slapped Citrusella's face. Jubileena limped out of the hospital and saw it.

"Leave her alone you bully!" She shouted and, despite her injured state, she rammed into the candy apple girl, throwing her down. The girl with the green helmet punched Jubileena in the back, knocking her on the ground.

Jubileena started to get up, but then more "scrapped" racers started to appear in the area. "Guys," Gloyd said, a hint of fear in his voice, "I think we are in deep trouble."

**(Scene Transition)**

Rancis Fluggerbutter was lying face-down on his Reese bed, lost in thought. The crash, the injuries of many of the racers, it just seemed like one really bad day. As he found out, it would get worse.

VOOP!

Rancis jumped out of his bed in shock and went face-planted the ground. "Hey, is anyone in there?" a female voice asked, and Rancis heard someone banging on the door. Groaning, Rancis pulled himself downstairs to answer the door. The moment he pulled the door open, a girl barged right inside, knocking him over. She had short black hair and a fluffy blue cap matching her blue clothing.

"What a comfy seat," the girl said as she rested in Rancis' comfy sofa. Rancis jumped up. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Wait, who are you?" The girl stretched her legs.

"I'm Popsicella Frozetta," she introduced. "The real question is, who are you?" She rested her dirty feet on his carpet, causing Rancis to flush with anger.

"That is of no concern to you!" he shouted and tugged the girl's arm. "Now get out of my house!" However, Popsicella didn't budge. "You know, there's room for two in this house," she exclaimed. "Oh, no you don't!" Rancis shouted. "This house is for me only!" Popsicella didn't appear to be listening, though.

"In fact, this house is big enough for more then two," she stated and whistled. Instantly, two more scrapped racers came barrelling in. One of them looked like a boy version of Snowanna, and the other as a girl with a red helmet with a black zigzag line on it.

"Sorbet Creamycone, Crème Glace, welcome to our new home!" Popsicella shouted with joy. The two racers cheered. "Wait, you don't understand!" Rancis butted in. "This is my house!"

"Not anymore," Crème snickered and she and Sorbet picked Rancis up, Crème holding him by the legs and Sorbet by the arms. "What are you doing?" Rancis cried as they carried him to the door.

"One!" the two shouted as they started swinging Rancis. "Two!" Rancis realized what they were about to do. "Wait!" He shouted. "No!" But the two weren't listening.

"THREE!" They screamed and swung Rancis right out of his house. They immediately shut the door on him before he could get back in. From outside, Rancis could hear them laughing inside.

Soon, Rancis was fuming with anger. "Those hot-shots can't push me around!" he shouted and crashed right through the window, startling the three scrapped racers.

"You wanna go?" Rancis challenged as he raised his fists. "Okay, let's go!"

**(Scene Transition)**

Candlehead was humming to herself, still stuck in the ice cream sundae. "I wonder when someone will get me out," she wondered aloud.

VOOP!

Candlehead looked down. A young girl with red hair and a red dress had just appeared below her. "Jubileena?" Candlehead asked. The girl barely noticed her.

"Hey, Jubileena!" Candlehead shouted. "Could you get me down from here!" The girl looked up. "Silly cake-head, my name is not Jubileena, my name is Licorice Liqued." Candlehead nodded as she pretended to remember her name.

"So, uh, could you get me down?" Candlehead asked innocently. "Hold on, I'll be just a minute," Licorice reassured. Then, out of nowhere, she ran off, leaving Candlehead confused. Exactly one minute later, she returned with a kart from the junkyard, and chucked it at Candlehead.

"AAAAAAUGGGGGGHHH!" Candlehead screamed as she saw the kart flying towards her. However, it just hit the ice cream sundae near her. When Candlehead noticed her head hadn't been cut off, she grabbed the kart and pulled herself right out of the sundae. Then, she used the kart as a ramp and managed to slide down to safety.

Candlehead hopped out of the kart. "Now, lead me to the castle," Licorice ordered, and Candlehead obeyed and, taking Licorice by the arm, led her towards the kingdom.

**(Scene Transition)**

Back near the hospital, the Sugar Rush racers were fighting with the rapidly-appearing scrapped racers However, they were way out of their league.

Minty was thrown to the ground by the witch racer while the candy apple racer pummelled Adorabeezle. "So these are the racers that have been keeping this game running all these years?" the witch racer taunted as she picked Gloyd up by the collar and threw him down. "What a laugh!"

Minty was brushing dirt out of her hair. As she struggled to get up, a dark-skinned racer with her head in a bun whacked her with a candy cane. "If you know what's good for you, you will stay down!" she threatened. Minty just groaned. The scrapped racers started laughing.

Just then, Candlehead and Licorice happened to pass by. Candlehead glanced around and saw Taffyta getting whacked by the witch racer.

"Hey, you leave her alone!" Candlehead shouted and started to charge at the witch racer. The witch racer was taken by surprise when Candlehead tackled her to the ground and started pummelling her. The scrapped racers were too busy watching the fight they didn't even notice the Sugar Rush racers get to their feet and tackle them from behind.

"Get this wacko off of me!" the witch racer yelled. The candy apple racer immediately pulled Candlehead off, and it wasn't long before the Sugar Rush racers had been subdued again. Candlehead kicked and tried to bite the candy apple racer, but she held her in a chokehold. Licorice came running.

"Please, cake-head," she said in a soft voice. "Don't make things worse. Just calm down." Candlehead's face softened, and she stopped struggling.

**(Scene Transition)**

Vanellope had finally reached her castle. She ran into the throne room, and much to her shock, she saw Wynchel and Duncan, hand-cuffed together, moaning in pain. "Sweet mother of monkey milk," she said to herself in shock. However, she heard a moaning sound behind the curtain.

Passing the cops, she saw Bill lying, unconscious, on the floor near the code room. "Bill, what happened?" Vanellope asked, picking up his limp body. "Creamy," he moaned briefly before falling unconscious once more.

Vanellope set his body onto the floor, and ran to the door of the code room, and her jaw dropped as she saw Creamy poking and prodding the "SCRAPPED RACERS" code. "Creamy, what are you doing?" Vanellope cried and tugged on the red rope, pulling Creamy back. "Please stop!" Vanellope cried again.

Creamy just stared at the president, and without flinching, she reached towards Vanellope's code. Vanellope's eyes widened as she realized what Creamy was about to do. Desperately, she glitched towards Creamy to stop her, but by then, it was too late. Creamy pulled hard on the wires, and they were ripped right out of Vanellope's code.


	9. Creamy's True Colors

Vanellope, who had been just halfway towards Creamy, suddenly returned to her solid form and started floating around the code room, screaming in pain and clutching her stomach. Creamy felt no sympathy, however, and just continued to rip the wires and cords out of Vanellope's code box.

With every rip and tug Vanellope felt a growing pain inside of her. Finally, Vanellope's code had been firmly disconnected to every wire and cord. Creamy started panting after all the hard work and wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead before floating over to Vanellope, who was beginning to drift off in the code room.

Grabbing Vanellope by the ponytail, Creamy dragged Vanellope out of the code room and set her down near the front of the door. Vanellope started coughing and struggled to open her eyes. Her eyes stared up at Creamy with a mixture of shock and anger. Vanellope wanted to strangle the traitorous racer, but found herself too weak to even lift her arms.

Creamy just smirked to herself at seeing the president at her mercy. Creamy grabbed Vanellope's left arm and squeezed it tight, causing Vanellope to flinch in pain. Suddenly, Vanellope did something she thought she would never do-she broke apart into code and then reformed. Vanellope flinched again, but this time in shock. She was glitching, unnaturally, just like during Turbo's reign. Vanellope started to fully comprehend what was happening. She instantly realized that once more, she was a glitch, a programming mistake. She looked up at Creamy, this time in confusion.

"W-Why?" Vanellope struggled to say. Creamy grinned maliciously. "Don't tell me you didn't expect this to happen," she said simply. Vanellope's right hand clenched into a fist, and Creamy just squeezed Vanellope's arm harder.

"You didn't think I would feel regret for what I did to poor Petey and by extension, Rancy?" She asked in a mocking tone. "For a Politian, you are incredibly simpleminded." Creamy let go of Vanellope's arm and stood up.

"I jut needed another shot at being what I was destined to be-a racer," Creamy explained. Vanellope glitched again as she heard those words. "But that rotten Turbo kept me from achieving my dream of being a racer again, so-"

"You threw away your chance at being a racer!" Vanellope yelled, and Creamy kicked Vanellope in the side, causing her to roll onto her side. "Shut up, glitch!" she snarled before continuing.

"When Turbo was destroyed and you took over, I saw my chance at being a racer again," Creamy said. "So I came over, hoping you were as dumb as you looked." Creamy grinned, revealing her teeth, and went onto her knees. Vanellope just glared at her in absolute hatred, but Creamy took no notice.

"Luckily, I was right," Creamy explained. "The moment I came you took my side immediately. It was so easy. Of course, I knew Rancy and the those other sugar-coated cry-babies wouldn't be so easy to convince. I put on my best emotion, but they just weren't fooled. I guess one of them should've been president, not a dope like you." Creamy taunted and pinched Vanellope's cheek, but she shook her hand away.

"If it hadn't been for you, I would've failed. I guess I should thank you for that." Creamy said in an uninterested manner.

"I was hoping to fool the racers and gain their trust again until I could have the time to sneak into the code and unlock those scrapped racers that never made it into the game," Creamy continued. "However, I wasn't getting anywhere with them so I decided to just stage a crash during the Random Roster Race to distract you from me, and then sneak into the code and unlock the racers. But when you came, you left me no choice but to disconnect you." Creamy thought about it for a moment, and then added, "Then again, I was planning on deleting your code and that of Rancy and the other lucky racers after I was done unlocking the scrappies."

Vanellope grimaced. "How could you?" She asked. "Rancis thought of you as a friend, as family, and you betrayed his trust!"

"Rancis was an embarrassment to me!" Creamy snapped in an unexpectedly angry tone. "He and Peterbelly! They never should've existed!"

"You never should've existed!" Vanellope retorted. Creamy stared at Vanellope in pure hatred, but then inexplicably calmed down and continued to voice her plot.

"So, after I unlocked the scrappies and turned you and those little brats into glitches, I would become president by default, with you being out of commission and all." Creamy finished. Vanellope just stared at her in disgust.

"You don't actually care about those scrapped racers," she said. "You're just using them as pawns in your plan." Creamy stared at her nails in disinterest. "So what?" she said. "At least they're be able to race, unlike poor Rancy and the lot of you."

Creamy turned to return to the code room. "You won't get away with this!" Vanellope shouted and struggled to get to her feet. Creamy turned around and pinched Vanellope's cheek again. "Don't say things you know won't happen," she said simply and gave Vanellope a light shove. However, it was enough to send Vanellope crashing to the ground.

With Vanellope dealt with, Creamy turned over to the codes of the 14 other racers that made it into the game. She floated over to Candlehead's code, mumbling to herself, "I'll save Rancy for last. That much I'll do."

**(Scene Transition)**

"So what do we do with these punks, Witchy Halloweena?" The candy-apple girl asked. The Sugar Rush racers had all been backed up against the wall of the hospital, and the scrapped racers were standing there making sure none of them slipped away.

"Well, we could lock them in that fungeon for a day or two while we take their place and race," Witchy suggested. "Then we will-"

Candlehead's ear-piercing scream interrupted the witchy racer. "What in Halloween's name is wrong with that wacko?" Witchy asked. Candlehead collapsed on the ground, screaming in agony. Taffyta and Jubileena immediately ran to their injured friend and knelt down next to her. "Something's wrong," Jubileena said as she held Candlehead, but the scrapped racers were too mesmerized by the sight before them to do anything.

Finally, Candlehead stopped screaming and her head hang low. "Candlehead?" Taffyta asked, genuinely worried. "CANDLEHEAD!?" The cake-themed racer didn't respond. Taffyta turned and faced the scrapped racers. "Please, help us!" Taffyta shouted. When the scrappies didn't respond, Taffyta ran over and shook Witchy hard. "For goodness sake, help us!" She shouted. Witchy just had a blank expression on her face.

Suddenly, Candlehead, still held by Jubileena, glitched, and the vibration sent Jubileena flying a few feet away. "What…what just happened?" Jubileena asked in disbelief.

Before anyone could answer, another scream filled everyone's ears, but this time it was from Taffyta. The lollipop-licking racer fell to the ground at Witchy's feet and started glitching in pain. Witchy took several steps backwards, almost as if she were afraid she too would start glitching from being in contact with the injured racer.

One by one, the Sugar Rush racers went crashing to the ground, in pain and glitching repeatedly. The scrappies just stared at them in confusion. Finally, all the Sugar Rush racers stopped screaming and just lied on the ground, motionless.

The scrappies stared at them, and then the candy apple girl shrugged. "What an odd day," she said, and the scrappies just turned around and started to leave.

"WAIT!" Licorice shouted, causing all the scrappies to spin around and face her. "We can't just leave those guys," she said. "Why not?" Witchy asked. "Let's bring them to the castle," Licorice suggested. The scrappies thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. Witchy finally spoke up. "Fine, we'll take that cake-themed wacko and the rest with us."

With that, the scrappies picked up the unconscious Sugar Rush racers and carries them over to the castle, barely noticing their non-stop glitching as they held them.

**(Scene Transition)**

"Well I guess I showed you," Rancis stated confidently. Popsicella, Crème, and Sorbet were all lying in a pile near the wall, groaning in pain after the beat down Rancis had dished out to them. The blonde racer flexed his tiny muscles. "Yeah, no one beats Rancis Fluggerbu-!"

Rancis suddenly stopped gloating and started screaming in pain. The three scrapped racers looked up to stare at him. Rancis unexpectedly stopped screaming, and then just started to glitch.

"W-what?" he said in shock as he started to lose his balance and crashed towards the floor, his vision blurring. The last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness were the three scrapped racers walking confidently towards him, their arms swinging at their sides.


	10. Glitches

"What in popsicles name just happened?" Popsicella asked. The three scrapped racers were staring down at Rancis' unmoving body. The only movement was his body glitching and twitching.

"I don't know," Sorbet said in response before shrugging. "I mean, the yellow-haired prissy boy just collapsed like he had a seizure." He brushed some chocolate off of his shirt. "But, man did he put up a good fight," he added.

"I got beaten by a blonde kid," Crème said to herself in an embarrassed tone. "That's about as low as I can get."

"Well, at least the house is ours," Popsicella butted in. However, at that moment, Rancis' eyes snapped open and he lunged towards Popsicella, pinning her to the wall. "What just happened!?" He asked her and shook her hard. "Answer me, you frozen bi-!" He was suddenly tackled by Sorbet and Crème, but he continued to hold onto Popsicella.

"Get off of her!" Crème shouted as she tugged on Rancis' jacket. "Not until she tells me what's happening!" Rancis yelled in response. Suddenly, in his anger and confusion, he glitched while the three scrappies were in physical contact with him. Immediately, the four were transported outside of the house.

"What the heck?" Sorbet said as he struggled to recover form shock. Crème, who was still holding onto Rancis, instinctively let go of Rancis, who continued to glitch. Popsicella dropped onto the ground, dazed and shocked.

Rancis had all but forgotten the three were even there. He just stared at his hands as he continued to glitch uncontrollably. "I-I'm glitching," Rancis said in an astounded tone. The three scrappies just stared at him in shock.

"I-I'm a glitch?" Rancis said, not believing what was happening. Crème scratched her helmet. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "I'm a programming mistake," Rancis answered, though still unsure. His eyes then widened as he remembered a certain racer.

"Creamy," he said darkly, and his eyes narrowed. "That traitorous, heartless monster." He glitched again, this time out of anger. Almost forgetting about the three scrappies around him, he turned around and stomped towards the castle to beat that psycho to an inch of her life. The three scrappies instinctively started following him to get to the bottom of this.

**(Scene Transition)**

"Uuuh," Candlehead moaned as she woke up from her unconscious state. Licorice had slung her over her shoulder. The cake-themed racer noticed that she was surrounded by scrapped racers, and they were all carrying or dragging her friends.

"Where are you taking us?" Candlehead groaned. "To the castle to meet your leader," Licorice replied in an uninterested tone. "And look, we're already here." The racers had just reached the front of the castle.

Licorice dropped Candlehead onto the ground face-first. Candlehead glitched and got to her feet. The other Sugar Rush racers were dropped by the scrapped racers. As Taffyta got to her feet, she too glitched. "What's going on?" she asked. Several racers shrugged, but Jubileena seemed to catch on to what was happening.

"I think this has something to do with that Creamy Buttercap," she sneered. As if on cue, Creamy opened up the door, dragging Vanellope by the hair. The racers gasped in shock.

"Hi, fellow racers," Creamy smirked and tossed the unconscious Vanellope towards them. The racers took several steps back as their fallen president crashed near their feet. Gloyd looked at Creamy, hatred in his eyes.

"Creamy, you sick, demented, psychotic, heartless, sadistic, insane, evil, horrible, terrible, envious despicable sociopath!" He yelled without even knowing just what she did yet. Creamy smirked as Vanellope regained consciousness.

"Vanellope, what happened?" Citrusella asked. "What did Creamy do?" Vanellope stood up. "She unlocked the scrapped racers and turned us all into glitches!" Vanellope said bitterly and pointed a finger at the treacherous racer. All the racers gasped in shock.

"You bet I did," Creamy said in response. "You got to give me credit for that." In anger, Taffyta glitched towards Creamy and tackled her to the ground and started pummelling her. However, in a surprising show of agility and strength, Creamy flipped Taffyta over onto her back, grabbed her arm, and flung her at Snowanna. The two racers crashed to the ground.

"Don't think you can take me in a fight," Creamy stated confidently. "I can trounce any of you." Snowanna and Citrusella helped Taffyta to her feet. "Want a bet?" Minty said as all fourteen glitched racers stomped towards Creamy. However, the scrapped racers blocked them.

"Wait a moment," Witchy said, putting her hands up. "She did unlock us, so technically, we kind of owe her one." The Sugar Rush racers stared at them in disbelief. "You're helping Creamy for candles sake!?" Candlehead shouted. Witchy nodded and twiddled her fingers. At that moment, Rancis arrived with Popsicella, Sorbet and Crème.

"There you are you murderous scum!" Rancis shouted and shoved Creamy. He was about to attack her when Witchy and the candy apple racer grabbed both of his arms.

"Calm down, blazer boy," Witchy said. Creamy brushed her skirt. "That's it!" she shouted. "Hold him tight!" Rancis started struggling to free himself, but Creamy stomped over and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh little brother, don't you ever learn?" Creamy taunted. "I'm always one step ahead of you." She pinched Rancis' cheek, causing him to grimaced.

Adorabeezle walked over to Creamy. "Buttercap," she said, trying to reach whatever goodness there might be inside of the racer's code. "Please change us back. Don't you want a second chance? I want to give you a second chance."

Creamy's face softened, and Adorabeezle let her guard down. Suddenly, Creamy pulled a chocolate knife out of her jacket and swiped at Adorabeezle. The frostbitten racer took several steps back in pain, and stared at Creamy in shock as she slowly started to disintegrate.

"Adorabeezle!" Nougetsia cried as her sister started to disappear. She ran towards her and tried to grab her, but it was too late. Adorabeezle disappeared, and Nougetsia fell to the ground in shock.

"W-W-What j-just happened?" Rancis stammered in shock and disbelief. "I terminated her," Creamy said simply and put the knife back into her jacket. Taffyta twitched.

"But shouldn't she just regenerate?" she asked. Creamy shook her head. "I forgot to tell you," she said in a bored tone. "Glitches don't regenerate." The moment Nougetsia heard those words, tears started pouring out of her eyes.

Even the scrapped racers were shocked at this. "What do you mean they don't regenerate?" Witchy asked. "They don't regenerate," Creamy answered simply. She turned to face the shell-shocked glitches.

"Now, I want you all to leave," Creamy said. The Sugar Rush racers barely moved. "Well?" Creamy asked. "Do I have to terminate another one of you?"

The scrapped racers walked forward and started pushing the Sugar Rush racers away. Licorice took hold of a still crying Nougetsia and led her away.

"I never want to see any of you glitches again," Creamy stated as they were led away. "You will live in the Candy-Tree forest until the day this game is unplugged. If you return, then you will face my wrath. Goodbye everyone." With that, she turned around and strode into the castle as the scrapped racers dragged the Sugar Rush racers away to the forest.


	11. Exile

Creamy strode into the blue palace, whistling a happy tune, and entered the throne room, where Wynchel and Duncan were still hand-cuffed. Creamy stared down at the two helpless donut cops, and coughed to get their attention. Wynchel stared up at Creamy, his glasses covering his widened and fearful eyes from the evil girl.

"W-What are you doing here?" Wynchel asked, not hiding his fear of the chocolate-themed girl. Creamy didn't reply with words, but instead, she pulled the chocolate knife out of her jacket and aimed it at Wynchel's face. His eyes widened even more. "No," he whispered in fear. "No, please don't!"

His screams for mercy alerted Duncan, who looked up and saw the cruel, pointed chocolate knife, aimed and poised to strike. Duncan immediately turned around and tried to flee, but the hand-cuffs kept him from getting far.

"No, please!" Duncan cried, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I beg of you! Please don't do it!" Creamy lowered the knife towards the trembling cops, who were growing more terrified by the second. "NO! PLEASE STOP!" Wynchel shouted. "I'LL DO ANYTHING IF YOU STOP!" But Creamy didn't appear to be listening.

Wynchel's code froze as the knife was only inches from his pink nose. "Please, don't," was all the cop managed to whisper before Creamy brought the knife down at the cops, followed by an unearthly shriek of agony.

**(Scene Transition)**

The scrapped racers had dragged the glitching Sugar Rush Racers into the dreaded Candy Tree Forest, their punishment for Creamy not liking them. The moment they were in the forest, the scrappies dropped the glitches to the ground.

Witchy stretched a bit. "Man, that wacko is heavy," she muttered, referring to Candlehead. The cake-themed racer just groaned. "I eat cake for a living, what do you expect?" she asked in an exasperated tone. Witchy fixed her pointed black hat, barely even listening.

"Okay, guys, let's bail," she said to the other scrapped racers. "I want to get out of this forest of darkness as soon as possible." The candy-apple racer nodded in agreement and the scrappies slowly retreated back to the unrightfully stolen kingdom.

The moment they were gone, Snowanna sighed in defeat. "This is the worst day of my life." Gloyd threw a candy cane into a taffy swamp. "Those scrapped racers are so pushy," he muttered as he reached for another candy cane, only this time he took a bite out of it. "I ought to beat that witchy cavity and her band of unused losers so bad they wished Creamy never brought them here."

"Gloyd, even you can't do that," Crumbelina stated firmly. She seemed to be taking being turned into a glitch and exiled surprisingly well. Gloyd grumbled. "Oh yeah I can." Crumbelina shook her head. "No you can't."

"SHUT UP!" Rancis shouted, startling both of the arguing glitches. "Fighting each other isn't going to help anyone except Creamy."

"Well it's still someone's fault for all of this," Crumbelina shot back. "But who?" Rancis shrugged in response, but Minty seemed to know who to blame.

"This is all Vanellope's fault!" she accused, pointing a finger at the depressed girl. "She just had to bring that little traitor back into the kingdom!" Several racers jumped in surprise and disbelief. Vanellope, however, didn't move at all. She just sat near a large candy-tree, her back turned, staring up at the sky.

Rancis stomped towards the mint-themed racer and gave her a shove. "Back off, Minty!" he shouted. "It isn't Vanellope's fault. We should've told her what Creamy did." Minty brushed her jacket and sneered. "Don't defend the little glitch, you know perfectly this is her fault." Rancis stared steaming.

"How dare you talk to our president like that!" he shouted, but Minty didn't falter. "Don't you see?" she asked. "She isn't president anymore. Creamy is." Rancis glared at Minty, but even he knew she was right. Vanellope wasn't their president anymore; she was just a regular glitching programming mistake, just like the rest of them.

"W-We still can't blame her," Rancis said uneasily. "Right, guys?" He turned around and faced the down-hearted racers, looking to them for support. But none of them said anything. Their expressions were unreadable, so Rancis couldn't understand what they were thinking either.

After a minute, a voice spoke up, form none other than the former president herself. "Rancis, Minty is right. It is my fault." Rancis turned to stare at Vanellope, who still hadn't turned to face him. Rancis walked to her and sat down next to her.

"Vanellope, it isn't your fault we were turned into glitches," he said softly. Vanellope didn't even turn to face him. Rancis raised a hand patted her softly on the shoulder, to which he finally turned to stare at him, and he could see there were tears in her eyes.

"Not my fault?" she shouted in a mixture of anger and disbelief. "How can you say that? I brought your sister to come live with me in the castle and let her participate in the race, giving her time to delete our codes and make us glitches."

Rancis bit his lip as he tried to come up with a response. "Yeah, well I didn't tell you that she killed Peterbelly," he said after a while. "If you had known that, you wouldn't have let her back in." Vanellope didn't appear to be buying it, though.

"Look, you may blame yourself, but I certainly don't," Rancis stated firmly. "And I doubt the other racers beside Minty do either."

However, the other racers had varying opinions. There was a great deal of them that truly did believe Vanellope had doomed them all. A few others, however, blamed themselves and two, Candlehead and Jubileena, just blamed Creamy for everything.

Finally, Swizzle spoke up. "I don't usually like blaming people, but I think it's safe to say that this is everyone's fault." Minty glared at him but said nothing.

"I wonder what Taffyta has to say?" Rancis said, changing the subject. He turned to face the racers to find her, but she had vanished.

"T-Taffyta?" Rancis asked in shock and horror.

**(Scene Transition)**

Wynchel and Duncan were both cowering on the ground in fear, waiting for an inevitable sharp pain. But it didn't come.

Wynchel looked back at Creamy in disbelief. She was still holding the knife, but she didn't look like she was going to use it. It was only then that he noticed that the chain binding him and Duncan together had been severed; Creamy had cut off the hand-cuffs instead of them.

Duncan realized he wasn't dead and got to his feet. After he was sure Creamy wasn't going to stab either of them, he pointed a finger at her and said, "Creamy Buttercap, you are under arrest for various crimes against the Sugar Rush kingdom."

Creamy just stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "You're in no position to arrest me or do anything to me," she said in a bored tone. Wynchel and Duncan stared at her in confusion. "You see, Vanellope and the other racers are now glitches." The two cops gasped in shock and horror.

"But who'll race and lead the kingdom?" Wynchel asked. Creamy stared at her fingers. "I will rule you, and the Sugar Rush replacements will provide racers." As if on cue, the scrapped racers ran up to Creamy's side. The cops stepped back in fear as the scrapped racers crowded around them.

"As of today and forever more," Creamy stated, a toothy grin on her face, "I will rule Sugar Rush."


	12. A New Ruler

Taffyta had taken off out of the forest and was racing up the rainbow staircase leading to the entrance of the game.

_I could get out and get help from that guy Vanellope always hangs out with, _she was thinking. By then, several of the other racers had arrived to the staircase as well, Vanellope and Rancis included.

"TAFFYTA!" Vanellope yelled out. "It's not going to work!" Alas, Taffyta did not hear her, and reached the exit of Sugar Rush. But the moment she tried to pass through the exit, she felt an electric volt pass through her body. She was immediately sent flying away from the exit and went tumbling down the staircase. Fortunately, Candlehead and Vanellope caught her.

"What were you trying to do?" Vanellope asked in disbelief as Taffyta struggled to get up. "I don't understand, why didn't it work?" Taffyta pondered out loud, ignoring Vanellope's question. Vanellope was forced to tell her the unfortunate truth: "Glitches can't leave their games."

The other racers stared at their former president in shock and bewilderment. "What are you talking about?" Candlehead asked, biting her fingernails in anxiety. "Glitches can't leave their games," Vanellope repeated. "I don't know why, but it's impossible. As long as we're glitches, we can't go and get help. We're on our own."

Minty just groaned. "As if I didn't need enough problems being a glitch," she muttered in an obnoxious tone. "Not only our we vulnerable to permanent death in our own game, but we can't even leave it." She threw her arms up in exasperation.

All the glitches started complaining and muttering to themselves. "Hey". Rancis shouted, trying to get their attention. "We can't just stand here whining. We have to do something, even if we don't get any help." But the other racers paid him no attention. Eventually, Rancis just sat on the ground in defeat.

Crumbelina scoffed. "Face it, we'll never be racers again," she stated and with that, the other racers turned around and headed back towards the forest in absolute depression, leaving Rancis and Vanellope to compensate the situation.

"Vanellope, do you think Crumbelina is right?" Rancis asked in a broken voice. "Are we doomed to be glitches forever?" Vanellope sat down next to him.

"Well I was a glitch for 15 long years, but I managed to become president again," she reassured. Rancis, however, retained the same unsure expression. "That was just you," he reminded. "Now, _all _of the racers are glitches."

"Hey, if Turbutt couldn't keep me down, I doubt some little girl will either," Vanellope stated confidently.

**(Scene Transition)**

"Witchy, ring the castle bells and get those candy fans to the castle now!" Creamy ordered Witchy. The Halloween-themed racer nodded in response and raced off. Creamy turned to face the other racers. "Well, my candy-coated brethren, I think this dingy castle needs a few touches, don't you think?" She mused. Sorbet nodded, followed by the other racers.

"Then go get the paint and color this castle chocolate," Creamy demanded. "It's too blue for my taste." The scrapped racers obeyed and left the room, leaving her with Sour Bill and the donut cops. Sour Bill was just standing there in shock and disbelief, while the cops just shrugged.

Creamy took a few intimidating steps towards the three. "Wynchel, Duncan, I have a job for you," Creamy stated. The two cops trembled. "Please don't make us go after those race-I mean, glitches," Wynchel begged. Creamy chuckled in amusement at the thought.

"Don't worry," she reassured in a soothing tone. "I have a better job for you." The two cops sighed in relief. "What is it?" Duncan asked.

"You're fired," the devious girl stated. Wynchel and Duncan's jaws hang open in absolute horror. "What do you mean, fired?" Wynchel asked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sour Bill stared at the two cops, startled at the words being spoken.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Creamy asked, astounded at the cop's stupidity. "You're fired, you're out, go home, you don't work here anymore." Wynchel started muttering, prompting Creamy to add, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, if you're fired, you're automatically banished as well." She put on a false sad expression.

Wynchel and Duncan stood back in shock, before stomping towards Creamy angrily. However, Sorbet and Crème returned and jumped between the cops and Creamy. "Y'all better listen to the president," Sorbet defiantly stated. "Get away or pass away."

The cops reluctantly stepped back in response to this threat. By this time, Witchy had rung the castle bells, calling every citizen of Sugar Rush to the castle. "Now, if you excuse me donut-heads, I'm off to proclaim my leadership over this sugary world," Creamy gloated and strode past the dumb-founded ex-cops.

Climbing up the podium Turbo would usually stand in during Random Roster ceremonies, Creamy stood above all of the candy fans, who stared up at her in confusion. They had been expecting to see Vanellope, not this former criminal.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, I have a proclamation to make," Creamy announced. "Vanellope von Schweetz and those lousy other 14 racers cannot race anymore." Instantly, a startled gasp of horror emerged form the candy fans, who were close to panicking at her words.

"But no worries, my diminutive fans," Creamy continued, "There will be races, now that our new racers have been installed. And I know you're all wondering who will rule this land. Well, you're looking at her."

The candy fans looked up at her in fear. Creamy stared down at them, a look of satisfaction clear on her face. "From now on," she stated, "Sugar Rush belongs to me."

**(Scene Transition)**

Nougetsia, Citrusella and Torvald had all stayed back in the Candy Tree forest. Torvald was throwing candy canes in the taffy swamp in a failed attempt to occupy herself. Citrusella, on the other hand, was trying to comfort Nougetsia about Adorabeezle, but was finding herself unable to find the right words to do so.

"I hate Creamy," Nougetsia had been repeating to herself. "Now Adorabeezle is gone forever." She had calmed down a bit from before, but Adorabeezle's death still lingered in her mind. Citrusella didn't know what to say; she was terrible at comforting people, unlike Jubileena.

"What if we brought her back?" The blue recolor inquired. Nougetsia turned to face her, a blank expression on her face. "You heard Creamy, glitches can't regenerate," she reminded. Creamy bit her finger. "Creamy doesn't know that. I mean, technically we're not glitches since we were turned into them, so there may be a chance of "unofficial" glitches to be brought back." Nougetsia had the same blank expression for a moment, but it changed into one of hope as she remembered somebody who surely knew about the code and glitches.

"Sour Bill."


	13. A Witchy Race

"Sour Bill," Creamy said once she left the podium. She and the other scrapped racers were glaring down at the diminutive ball of unsweetness. Sour Bill, normally gloomy and depressed, was clearly terrified at being acknowledged by the new president. A wave of unpleasant thoughts raced through his code as he assumed the worst for what Creamy had planned for him.

"Well, are going to answer or not?" Creamy asked after a moment of awkward silence. She bent down so that her face was right in front of his. Sour Bill gulped. "Y-Yes, Buttercap?" He stammered finally.

"Don't call me Buttercap," Creamy snapped. "You will refer to me as Your Highness from now on, understand?"

Sour Bill shuddered. "I-I'm not getting fired?" He asked in disbelief. Creamy picked him up with one hand. "Of course not, Bill," She replied. "You're still adviser, no matter who is in charge."

Bill sighed in relief, only to find a handcuff clamped over his body by Witchy. "However," Creamy continued. "You're going to have to spend your time in that so you don't get into trouble." Bill sighed again, this time in dismay. Creamy smirked a bit in response to his misfortune.

"Um, Your Highness," The candy-apple girl said. Creamy turned to face her. "Don't call me that, Candella Applecake," Creamy replied in a sickeningly polite tone. "Only Bill calls me that. Just call me President Creamy."

The candy-apple girl, identified as Candella, nodded and continued. "The arcade is about to open, should we host our Random Roster Race?" Creamy just smirked. "That's the first thing that's going to change. No Random Roster Races, every racer gets to participate."

Sour Bill gasped. "But Your Highness, that's..."

"Am I not president?" Creamy asked harshly. Bill trembled a bit. "Yes, Your Highness." He answered glumly. Creamy grinned. "And don't you forget it. Now, on with the race."

**(Scene Transition)**

"Come right up, everybody," Mr. Litwak said as the arcade opened and the local gamers entered.

Moppet Girl, one of the arcade's most frequent gamers, immediately went to play _Fix-It Felix, Jr. _However, before she could play, a different voice met her ears: "Cool, new racers."

She turned around and saw that half of the kids there were crowding around the Sugar Rush cabinet, gawking in amazement at the vast array of new racers. Even Mr. Litwak was among the small crowd. "What the..." he started before one of the kids interrupted.

"Thanks, Litwak," he said. At that, Mr. Litwak just shrugged and left. "Hey, where's that teleporting girl?" one of the kids asked as she noticed that she wasn't among the roster. "Who cares, let's see what these new guys can do," a different kid replied.

From inside the game, Creamy and the other scrapped racers were in their racing karts at the starting line, waiting for someone to be chosen. Creamy was in the Kit Kart while the other racers were inside the stolen karts of the original racers.

"I'm going to go with that witch racer," One kid said. Witchy sighed in relief at being chosen. Creamy grimaced slightly but nobody noticed.

Soon enough, the race started. Unfortunately for the girl playing as Witchy, she wasn't nearly prepared for what was going to happen next.

Creamy was the first to gain a power-up, in this case, the Sweet Seekers. She fired all three of them at the same time. They hit Popsicella, Sorbet and Crème. While Popsicella and Crème managed to regain control of their karts, Sorbet went spiralling into Licorice. Both karts went barreling off the track briefly, but Licorice recovered and continued driving, leaving Sorbet lying in his severely damaged kart.

Licorice gained a cherry bomb and drove right next to Witchy. The girl tried to steer Witchy away, but to no use. Licorice threw the cherry bomb and it landed right inside the kart and on Witchy's lap. The Halloween-themed racer didn't even have time to react when the cherry bomb imploded. The resulting explosion was so large that the gamer playing as Witchy was thrown out of her chair and onto the floor.

Witchy and her kart respawned a few meters away from the explosion and waited impatiently for the gamer to take control again. The gamer, after a moment of shock, finally held the controls and continued driving.

Candella gained a Sticky Slick and drove right in front of the Crème. Unleashing the Sticky Slick, Candella started laughing when Crème was caught in the sticky goo. A second racer, who was driving in a kart of cake and had the appearance of an infant, unintentionally drove right in Crème, dislodging her kart but also sending her crashing into Witchy.

The gamer steered Witchy into the path of a power-up. Gaining an ice-cream cannon, she fired it at Licorice. Licorice couldn't react in time and was ala-moded.

Candella and Creamy both drove next to Witchy while the three were nearing a temporary cliff chasm. The gamer got a hint of nervousness as she noticed the two driving next to her. Her fears were confirmed when Creamy gained a Sweet Seeker and Candella gained a Syrup Puddle.

Creamy fired the Sweet Seeker at Witchy's rear bumper and Candella dropped the Syrup Puddle in front of her. Witchy's kart spiraled out of control and she skidded off the cliff while Creamy and Candella drove to the other side of the chasm harmlessly.

Witchy respawned, but by then, Creamy and Candella had already crossed the finish line. Witchy ended up in third place. The gamer grumbled in frustration and left angrily.

Creamy held the Sugar Rush Cup triumphantly and the other scrapped racers started to applaud her. Witchy stomped over to the winner and stood in front of her, her arms folded.

Creamy, without turning to acknowledge her, simply said, "What do you want, Witchy?" After a moment, Witchy simply said, "Nice race, President Creamy."

Creamy stared at her for a moment. She had been expecting Witchy to throw a fit at her loss. After a moment, she just shrugged and said, "A president could get used to a life like this."

The president then turned to stare at the candy fans, and grimaced.

_There aren't enough fans here, _she thought. Creamy had always been one to flaunt her racing abilities, even if she didn't win very often. She disliked that few got to see her race.

Then, an idea entered her mind. "Who says the fans have to be from our game?" She asked the scrapped racers. They stared at their ruler in shock and confusion. Creamy noticed their shock and whispered her idea to them. After a moment, they just smiled in agreement.


	14. Sugary Chaos

"Jiminy jamminy," Felix stated after the arcade closed. "Take a look at this."

Half of the arcade characters in Game Central Station started to surround the opening to the Sugar Rush kingdom. A very large sign stood next to the entrance with large bolted words engraved on it:

**WELCOME TO THE SUGAR RUSH KINGDOM. WATCH THE BEST RACING GAME OF YOUR LIFE FOR FREE.**

"Free, eh," Gene mused. "I dig free. Come on Mary, we're going to be watching some free races." Taking Mary by the hand, the two blocky Nicelanders wadded into the game.

"Zangief likes this idea," Zangief stated and he, along with the other members of Bad Anon, stomped into the game as well.

Drinking a martini, Tapper followed them. Soon enough, half of the arcade characters were pouring into the game. Shrugging, Ralph said, "I guess I could see Baroness Booger-face Vanellope again." But the moment he stepped in front of the game, the Surge Protector beamed up in front of him.

"Name?" he asked. Ralph groaned loudly in response.

**(Scene Transition)**

Vanellope and Rancis went scurrying into the Candy-Tree Forest to meet with the other glitched racers. During the time the two had been separated from the others, Vanellope remembered something that could very well change their gloomy fates.

"Guys! Guys!" Rancis shouted to get the attention of the down-hearted glitches. None of them appeared to notice the two. They just sat down, scattered around in the forest, their heads lowered to the ground.

"I know a way for us to become racers!" Vanellope shouted. At that, a few of the racers looked up at the two, a glimmer of hope clear in their eyes. "You do?" Jubileena asked, nearly jumping with joy. "Yeah, but we're going to have to risk going back to the kingdom," Vanellope responded.

At that, Jubileena's face fell. "But Creamy said that we would face her wrath if we returned, and you know what Creamy is capable of," the cherry-themed girl reminded. Rancis ran into the center of the racers. "That's a risk we're going to have to take," he said firmly. "And besides, I want to find that Creamy and just..." He punched a candy tree so hard it cracked.

"Vanellope, what's the plan?" Taffyta asked. "Simple," Vanellope replied. "We just have to cross that finish line in a kart, and the game will reset."

"Then won't Creamy try to stop us?" Candlehead asked with worry, biting her nails. "She doesn't that," Vanellope said. "Only we know that. We just have to take that kart and cross the finish line, all fifteen of us, and we won't be glitches again."

At the mention of 'fifteen', Torvald felt the need to ask, "Wait, what about Sticky? We haven't seen her since we were banished."

Vanellope thought hard about that. She hadn't noticed Sticky's absence since their banishment until now. "I think she's still in the castle," Vanellope said simply, shrugging. "We'll have to go get her when we get to the castle so we can all cross the line."

"What about those scrapped racers?" Minty asked. "What do we do with them?" Vanellope shrugged as she tried to think of something. "I don't know," Vanellope finally admitted. "I guess we'll have to deal with them later on. But for now, we're just going to have to cross the finish line."

With that, the fourteen glitches marched to the stolen kingdom.

**(Scene Transition)**

"Welcome, out-of-this-game characters," Witchy moaned with disinterest clear in her voice when the other arcade characters arrived at the kingdom. The other characters looked at the vast candy-coated game.

"Mamma mia," Mario said, amazed. "It's like candy heaven here." Bowser nodded and picked up a candy-fan to eat it, unaware that it was alive. It screamed and squirmed loudly.

"Hey, we didn't invite you to start eating everybody," Witchy scolded and plucked the candy fan out of Bowser's grasp.

"Oh my land," Felix gasped when he noticed that the castle had been totally repainted to look chocolate. "W-Where's Vanellope?" Ralph asked no one in particular. He knew Vanellope wasn't that into chocolate.

"That's of no concern to you," Witchy responded with a sniff and turned to lead the other arcade characters to the racing stands. Creamy and the other scrapped racers were waiting for them there.

"Why hello," the chocolate-themed girl greeted, feigning kindness as not to arouse suspicion. "Welcome to Sugar Rush!" She started hugging random arcade characters, and then turned to face Ralph and Felix.

"Ah, you must be President Vanellope's friends," she assumed and shook the wrecker's giant hand and then picked Felix off the ground to hug him, despite the fact that she was smaller than him. Felix's wife Sergeant Calhoun was among the arcade characters in the area, and was standing next to Felix.

"Why hello, tall lady," Creamy greeted and stretched her arms out to hug her. "Don't even think about it," the sergeant warned and held her pocket-gun as a threat. Creamy giggled, trying to sound nervous, and took a few steps back.

"Hey, where's Vanellope?" Ralph asked, rubbing his forehead. "She wasn't able to see you," Creamy replied in disinterest. "Why's her castle chocolate?" Ralph stressed on. "I thought she didn't like that candy very much."

Creamy groaned lightly so no one could hear. "People change," she lied. "But that's not important, watching the race is." Darting away from the wrecker, she stood in front of the other game characters.

"Meet my fellow racers," Creamy said, introducing the scrapped racers. For a moment, the scrappies just stood there, oblivious to the presence of the other characters, then slowing turned to face them and started waving lightly, putting on fake smiles.

"Well, now that you've met them, let's get on with the race," Creamy said quickly and the racers walked over to the finish line. "Funny," Felix said, suspiciously. "I've never seen any of those racers before." Creamy happened to hear him and called out, "They got a redesign."

Ralph and Felix just stood there staring at the retreating scrappies when Gene called out, "Well, are you going to watch the race or not?" Reluctantly, Ralph and Felix joined Gene in sitting at the stands to watch the race. But no one was prepared for what was going to happen in the race that would follow.

"Let the entertainment race commence!" Creamy shouted and with that, all of the racers drove over the starting line and started racing over the track.

Licorice was the first to get a power-up, in this case, a cherry bomb. Staring at Candella, she chucked the cherry bomb at her. Unfortunately, her aim was incredibly off, and the cherry bomb spiraled past the candy apple-themed girl and struck the stands. The cherry bomb exploded on impact, destroying a vast amount of the stands. Candy fans and arcade characters went tumbling onto the track.

"Watch where you throw that!" M. Bison shouted over the sounds of the kart engines as he got off of the track.

Candella gained three Sweet Seekers and fired them all, totally obliterating Popsicella's kart. Kart parts and debris went flying in all directions, coating the other racers and the arcade characters sitting in the stands. Popsicella was propelled from her kart and went soaring into Zangief. The collision caused the stands to topple onto the ground.

"Oh my land!" Felix shouted as the stand next to his went crashing to the ground. "What kind of violent, aggressive, destructive game is this?" Ryu from Street Fighter II asked out loud.

Sorbet was neck-in-neck with Creamy. However, Creamy wasn't planning on possibly losing the race to his, and gained a Sweet Seeker. But instead of just firing it at him, she literally ripped the Sweet Seeker out of the cannon, jumped out of her kart and landed on Sorbet's. Before Sorbet could react, Creamy jammed the Sweet Seeker into his kart's motor engine, and leaped back into her kart as the Sweet Seeker lifted Sorbet's kart – and by extension, Sorbet – clean off the ground.

Everybody's eyes widened in shock as Sorbet's kart was sent rocketing towards the stands that Ralph and Felix were sitting in. "Take cover!" Ralph shouted, scooping Felix, Gene and Mary up in his big arms and leaping off the stands as Sorbet's kart collided with the stands.

The stands exploded on impact and it went toppling onto the track. Only Creamy, Licorice and Witchy got past in time. The rest of the racers stopped in their tracks, realizing they couldn't get past.

Ralph, Felix, Gene and Mary all went crashing to the ground. Felix was the first to get up. "Jiminy jamminy," Felix stated in awe as he gazed upon the ruined track.

Creamy, Witchy and Licorice simply went on driving as if nothing happened. In a few minutes, Creamy crossed the finish line, followed by Witchy and Licorice.

Creamy skipped towards the arcade characters. "Some race, huh?" She boasted triumphantly, expecting to be praised for her exceptional racing skills. Instead, Ralph just turned to face her, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Y-You nearly got us killed," he said, trembling as he realized just how close him and countless other characters were to getting permanently terminated. Creamy just shrugged. "Yeah, so?" She replied, failing to grasp the danger she put everybody in. "Now, are you going to praise me or not?"

"Solider, you are more reckless and destructive than Markowski," Calhoun scolded. "Hey!" Markowski shouted from afar.

"Vanellope would never approve of what you did," Ralph continued. "Where is she, anyway?" Creamy looked up to stare at him. "I told you, she can't see you," she repeated. Ralph clenched his fists.

"No, I want to find to see her!" Ralph demanded, towering over Creamy. "I demand to see her!"

Creamy looked up at the giant, unafraid. She didn't know Ralph very well, but she was aware that he couldn't hurt her. "YOU. CAN'T. SEE. HER!" She shouted defiantly. Ralph was shaking with rage, but Creamy stood her ground, confidently.

However, the other scrapped racers didn't see it that way. "Oh crumb-babies, the president's in a jam," Candella said. "So go do something," The dark-skinned girl replied. "What can I do, Chocoletta Drizzlecap?"Candella asked. The other girl, identified as Chocoletta, shrugged.

"I have a plan," Witchy assured, and pulled Licorice towards her. "What do you want?" Licorice asked rudely. "Creamy's in trouble, but I have a plan to help her out," Witchy informed the other girl. "But it involves you." Leaning towards Licorice's ear, Witchy whispered something quietly to the other girl.

Licorice turned to stare at Witchy in complete disbelief. "You want me to what?" Licorice asked. "You already know what," Witchy replied. "But...that's disgusting!" Licorice protested.

"Do you want us to be found out?" Witchy asked. "No, but..." Licorice started but Witchy cut her off. "Then do it!" The witch-themed racer shouted and shoved Licorice towards Ralph and Felix. "You are a vile, disturbed one girl," Licorice stated. Witchy just stared at her, silently ordering her to listen to what she had to say.

Turning to glare at Witchy briefly, Licorice mustered up all the courage she had and strode over to Felix, secretly shuddering at what she was about to do.

"Mister," Licorice said, still unsure if she should do this. "Why hi, little girl," Felix greeted, totally unaware of what Licorice was planning to do.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you what..."Licorice trailed off, unsure of what to say. "...big muscles you have," she spat out at last, and shuddered.

"Um...thank you," Felix said, a little taken aback. Licorice turned to leave, but Witchy gestured for her to continue. Reluctantly turning to face the fixer, Licorice took a deep breath and continued, "And you have a really pretty...hammer."

Felix stared at Licorice in confusion. By now, even Ralph had stopped yelling at Creamy and turned to stare at the peculiar girl. Sergeant Calhoun was watching as well, and was thinking one thing: What is this girl doing?

"Well, Mr. Fixer, I was just thinking if I could come over one day and visit you..." Licorice turned to stare at Calhoun, and shuddered. But then she turned to look at Witchy, who glared at her harshly, daring her to do something else.

_Witchy is so dead next time I see her, _Licorice thought to herself and did the unthinkable: she jumped up and gave Felix a pick on the cheek.

Everybody gasped in shock, and Mario said something that summed up what everyone was thinking perfectly: "Mamma mia, thats-a screwed up!"


	15. Bill's Explanation

"Jiminy jaminy," Felix muttered, shell-shocked at what had just transpired. Licorice was spitting on the ground, disgusted at what she had just done.

Bowser barfed out several fireballs. Clyde turned blue. Tappers spat out the beer he had been drinking. Zombie's jaw hit the floor literally. Mary fainted. Ralph just stood there staring in shock. Calhoun, however, had an immediate reaction.

"OH HELL NO!" She shouted and pulled out a chain gun and aimed it at the small girl. "I think it's time to leave," Licorice whispered softly before ducking from the uncountable number of bullets fired in her direction.

"Oh my land!" Felix shouted and jumped for cover while Licorice raced away, narrowly avoiding the hurricane of bullets flying towards her.

"Hey, you can't fire at my property…I mean subjects," Creamy said, but her warning fell on deaf ears. At that point, the other scrapped racers continued the next part of their destructive plan.

They raced towards the arcade characters, who were too mesmerized by the scene in front of them to notice. Sorbet quickly squeezed Princess Peach's rump. She quickly spun around just as Sorbet retreated, saw Bowser standing behind her, and slapped him across the face. Popsicella grabbed Tappers beer bottle and sprayed Cyborg with it, causing his artificial arm and eye to short out. Popsicella quickly put the bottle back into Tapper's hand just as Cyborg turned to see who sprayed him, and saw Tappers with the bottle. Tappers barely had time to react before he was punched in the face.

Before long, the scraped racers antics had caused just about everybody to start fighting with each other. Ken and Ryu were street fighting. Luigi was trying to hold Peach back from mauling Bowser. Cyborg was pounding Tappers. Zangief was crushing Gene's skull like a sparrow egg between his thighs. Licorice was still dodging Calhoun's machine gun.

The bullets went flying everywhere and several of them struck the castle. A small portion of it went crashing to the ground, crushing the Kit Kart. At seeing this, Creamy decided to put an end to everything with one clear, vocalized word:

"ENOUGH!"

Everybody jumped, even Calhoun. Soon, everybody was facing the loud-mouthed girl. Creamy was about to let everybody have it, but Creamy wasn't the type to not take advantage of a disaster. Instead, an idea popped into her head.

"Oh my, my beautiful castle," Creamy wept, staring at the slightly ruined kingdom. "I just wanted everyone to come and get along. I didn't think things would end up like this."

Collapsing to the ground, Creamy covered her eyes and fake cried, tears dripping down her cheeks. At the sight of the sobbing girl, everybody felt a faint twinge of guilt and remorse, even the hard-core Sergeant Calhoun.

"Uh, kid, I don't know what to say," Ralph said. Creamy turned to look up at him, her eyes red with tears "Oh, don't bother," She stammered. "You've said enough already." Ralph lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I-I wanted e-everybody to go home now," Creamy stammered. "There's been enough damage for one day." Creamy got up and turned to leave.

"Um, kid, uh, I can fix it," Felix reassured. "Oh, don't worry, it's not your problem anymore," Creamy replied and stuttered back to the ruined castle. All the non-native characters stood there staring at the apparently emotionally tormented girl, before turning to head out of the game.

When she was sure everybody was out of sight, Creamy turned around and started stomping towards the bickering scrapped racers.

"You are so dead, Witchy!" Licorice shouted and lunged at the Halloween-themed racer, but Candella and Crème held her back. "Oh, don't worry, everything's fixed, just ask Creamy," Witchy responded, having noticed the president walk towards them.

"Why, hello, President Cr-" Witchy started before Creamy slapped her across the right cheek. Witchy stumbled backwards from the blow and crashed into Sorbet. Witchy held onto her burning cheek, and a single tear rolled down her eye.

"What were you two thinking?" Creamy asked before slapping Licorice as well. "HEY!" Licorice shouted in response. "What was that for?"

"Your little prank got my castle destroyed!" Creamy answered bitterly. "What about those guys that nearly got killed," Licorice asked angrily.

"Who cares about them?!" Creamy shouted. "They aren't from our game!" Her outburst caused a few of the scrapped racers to take a few steps back. Creamy just stared at them angrily.

"Come on, let's go!" Creamy ordered and violent pulled Witchy's arm, dragging her towards the damaged castle. Reluctantly, the other racers followed her.

The moment Creamy and the scrapped racers were gone, the glitched racers suddenly ran out from behind the stands and raced to the tracks.

"I'm finally going to be a racer again!" Candlehead shouted excitedly, but Rancis shushed her. "Not so loud, we don't want Creamy to hear us," he warned. That was sufficient enough for Candlehead to shut up.

"Remember, we just have to cross that finish line, and we'll be racers again," Vanellope reminded everybody. Jubileena nodded. The racers then scattered as they tried to find their karts amongst the ruckus.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, it looks like Ralph was here," Vanellope muttered at seeing the destruction, though never guessing how close she came to the truth.

"My kart," Snowanna whimpered as she saw her kart, broken into pieces. "I am going to rip Creamy's head off!"

"Hey," Jubileena said. "Where are the recolors?"

**(Scene Transition)**

Sour Bill was lying in the fungeon, totally chained up. Creamy had him imprisoned to keep him out of trouble. "Oh joy," he muttered glumly, but was startled when a room was surrounded by blue pixels. Before Sour Bill even knew what was happening, Nougetsia, Citrusella, and Torvald were in the room.

"Bill, you're here!" Nougetsia shouted happily. "H-How did you find me?" Sour Bill asked in confusion. Citrusella shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"That doesn't matter now," Nougetsia interrupted and picked up Bill. "Sour Bill, you know about the code, you can bring Adorabeezle back!"

"What happened?" Sour Bill asked, having not known of Adorabeezle's termination. "Creamy stabbed her and apparently, glitches can't regenerate," Nougetsia explained quickly. Sour Bill's eyes widened in shock. "Now how do we bring her back?" Nougetsia asked and shook Bill. "You are extremely lucky, you know," Sour Bill explained, causing the recolors to gasp.

"LUCKY!?" The three shouted in unison. "We've been turned into glitches, banished, and my original is dead, how are we lucky?" Adorabeezle asked, somewhat angered. "No, not that," Sour Bill said, hoping not to incite the already agitated racers. "It's, well, I can't make her regenerate, but you can!"

"What?" Citrusella asked. "What does he mean?"

"If the character was already a glitch, they would be erased permanently, with no chance of regeneration," Sour Bill explained. "But you and the rest were turned into glitches, and if you cross the finish line, Adorabeezle can come back."

"But how?" Nougetsia asked. "Recolors are somewhat artificial," Bill continued, inciting annoyance in the three at the thought of being "artificial".

"You're part of the original's code," Bill went on. "If your original is deleted, you're the only piece of them left. Thereby, if you cross the finish line, you could return the original to the game, their code restored."

The trio stared at him for a moment, before Nougetsia jumped for joy. "So I just have to cross the finish line, and everything will be okay?" She asked. "I guess," Bill shrugged. Nougetsia kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Bill!" She said and the three glitched out of the room.

Suddenly, Sticky's voice was heard from the cell next to Bill's. "Hey, did they forget I was still in prison?" she asked. "I guess so, Sticky," Bill said. "Those numb-nuts," Sticky muttered.

**(Scene Transition)**

"Okay, I've got my kart, let's do this!" Taffyta said. Hopping into the Pink Lightning, she steered the kart towards the starting line and started the engine, before driving at maximum speed.

"Um, Taffyta," Vanellope said, but Taffyta didn't hear her. The pink racer drove right over the starting line, and impatiently waited to feel her code be restored. But nothing happened.

"What happened?" Taffyta asked Vanellope, exasperated. "Why am I still a glitch?" Vanellope twiddled her fingers. "Well, the thing is, w have to actually, well, race to really become a racer again," Vanellope struggled to explain.

"WHAT?!" Everybody else shouted. "You mean to tell us we have to race over the starting line, across the racing track, and then cross the finish line?" Minty shouted. Vanellope nodded uneasily.

"That's it, I give up," Minty said and slumped onto the ground. "Hey, you've been racing for years and you're telling me that you're just going to give up on racing one more time?" Vanellope asked. "It's easy. I've done, you all can do it, too."

Her words of courage appeared to enlighten several of the glitched racers, but another voice interrupted.

"IT'S THE GLITCHES!"

Everybody spun around to see Creamy and the other scrapped racers standing at the racing track. They had come to hear the commotion, and were shell-shocked to find the glitched racers standing at the track.

"Um, Vanellope, I think we should be leaving," Rancis whispered nervously. "Good idea," Vanellope muttered before the glitches racers, now joined by Nougetsia, Citrusella and Torvald, scrambled from the track and towards the Candy-Tree Forest.

"Get them!" Creamy ordered, and she and the scrapped racers jumped into their karts and drove after the fleeing glitches.


	16. Struggle at the Candy-Tree Forest

Sticky was lying in her cell, still chained up. Her only source of entertainment was Sour Bill.

"So, what do you think the glitches are doing?" Sour Bill asked offhandedly. Sticky shrugged, though Bill couldn't see her. "I don't know, maybe they're trying to cross the finish line," She answered after a moment.

"Sticky, you know, you could maybe do something about this," Sour Bill stated. Sticky rolled her eyes. "How?" She asked. "I'm totally chained up, I don't know where the other racers are, and those arcade characters left the game."

"Actually, from what I gather, Creamy brought a large number of people to the game," Sour Bill said. "That, and Sugar Rush is a big place. If you hurry, maybe you could catch up to them."

"But I'm chained up!" Sticky yelled and flailing her chained arms in the air. "You're a glitch, you can glitch," Sour Bill reminded. Sticky's eyes widened as she remembered her newfound powers. "Come on Sticky, you need to get some help," Sour Bill said. Sighing, Sticky said in an unconvinced tone, "Okay, I'll try."

Trying to concentrate, Sticky attempted to try and glitch out of her chains. However, it appeared she just wouldn't budge. Her arms slumped to the ground and she said, "See, I can't-"

Sticky suddenly glitched right out of the cell. "What happened?" Sour Bill asked. "I-I'm free!" Sticky explained. She could hear Bill gasp lightly from inside the cell. "Wait a moment, get out of here and get to somebody like that wrecker guy before they totally leave!" Sour Bill shouted.

"Okay, Mr. Bill!" Sticky obeyed and sprinted down the hallway.

**(Scene Transition)**

"This really didn't go well!" Taffyta shouted as the she and the other glitched racers ran for their lives through the Candy-Tree forest. The scrapped racers and Creamy were driving after them through the forest. Oddly enough, the scrapped racers were having difficulty catching up to the running glitches.

However, Creamy was intentionally keeping from getting close to the glitches. Since the Kit Kart had been destroyed, she was in Taffyta's _Pink Lightning_, squeezed in next to Licorice. Creamy grabbed a hand-sized cherry bomb with her left hand and chucked it in front of her, trying to hit Jubileena. The bomb exploded a few meters away from the cherry-themed girl, but it was enough to send her flying off her feet and land head-first on the ground.

Chocoletta was driving in the _Tira-Missile_, trying to catch up to Rancis. However, in the tree-covered forest, Rancis proved to have an advantage and nimbly passed by all the trees while Chocoletta, in her hurry to catch the Reese boy, ended up crashing into a tree, destroying the _Tira-Missile._ Crumbelina stopped to stare at her ruined kart.

"My kart," she lamented before Rancis picked her up and carried her off.

"At the rate those karts are going, they'll never catch us," Gloyd tried to reassure everyone. However, he heard the sound of a Sweet Seeker getting launched in his direction. He jumped behind a tree, which was destroyed promptly struck by the Sweet Seeker.

The tree went tumbling down and nearly crushed Vanellope, but she glitched to the side. However, the tree blocked the path of several of the racers, and the scrapped racers started to close in. Immediately, the scrapped racers started firing all the Sweet Seekers, cherry bombs, and Sticky Slicks they had. The glitched struggled to avoid getting blasted.

Candlehead was hopping around nervously, when Vanellope, who had just glitched up a different tree, shouted, "Climb up!"

The glitched racers looked up nervously, then turned around and saw the scrapped racers, who had Sweet Seekers aimed right at them. Reluctantly, they started to climb up, except Rancis, who stayed at the bottom, facing Creamy, who by now had stopped the kart.

"Fire at him!" Creamy ordered, a sadistic grin on her face. Witchy, staring at Creamy was the first to fire a Sweet Seeker. However, Rancis jumped out of the way at the last moment, and the Sweet Seeker hit a tree instead, causing it to topple over and fall into a taffy swamp.

Stunned, Creamy threw a cherry bomb at him, but he managed to jump out of the way. Agitated, Creamy shouted, "Fire at him, you dunces. Shoot him! Kill him! KILL HIM!"

Jumping a bit, the scrapped racers nervously started to aim their Sweet Seekers at Rancis and fire. However, after the first few shots, Rancis noticed a cherry bomb lying next to his foot and quickly picked it up and tossed it at Witchy, Popsicella, and Sorbet. The three shrieked loudly and jumped out of the way just as the cherry bomb imploded, their karts caught in the blast.

"Um, Creamy, what do we do now?" Licorice asked, her voice rising in fear. "Go do something about him!" Creamy answered bluntly and slammed her fist on the ejector seat button, sending Licorice flying out of the kart.

The glitches were watching from above, terrified for Rancis. "What do we do?" Candlehead asked, clearly on the verge of crying. "Well, we have to help him somehow," Vanellope answered. Before anyone could react, Vanellope glitched down the tree.

"Get her!" Creamy shouted, and the scrapped racers started to get out of their karts and started to stomp over to the former president. However, she started glitching wildly around them, confusing them all. Creamy shrugged and turned to Licorice and Rancis.

Licorice was raising her fist, standing in front of Rancis, who hadn't flinched. Despite trying to look brave, Licorice was trembling with fear and was almost on the verge of crying.

"Hit him already!" Creamy shouted from inside her kart, slamming her fist on the steering wheel impatiently. "Do something; don't stand there like a little cry-baby!"

Reluctantly, Licorice pathetically swung her fist in front of her in an attempt to punch Rancis, but he ducked his head a bit. Licorice swung her fist and tried to kick at him, but he managed to dodge all of her blows.

Licorice finally threw one punch aimed at Rancis' face, but he grabbed her fist in his hand. Licorice froze in shock and fear and couldn't react when Rancis punched her jaw. Licorice stumbled backwards while Creamy jumped out of the kart and started stalking towards the two.

Before Licorice could recover, Rancis kicked her right in the side of the head. Unfortunately, the blow had more of an affect than he'd hoped and she went stumbling towards a taffy swamp. "Wait, watch out!" Rancis shouted and stretched his arm out to steady her, but Creamy tackled him to the ground.

Flailing her arms around, Licorice lost her balance and went crashing into the taffy swamp. Spluttering, Licorice struggled to stay on the surface, and was splashing around, trying to get out of the swamp. However, her splashing and kicking only pushed her father away from the land.

"C-Creamy, h-help me!" Licorice pleaded as she struggled to stay afloat. However, Creamy barely even glanced at her. She had Rancis pinned to the ground, and was choking him, trying to suffocate him. Rancis was holding onto Creamy's arms, trying to pull her arms off his neck.

A beat of sweat was dripping down Rancis' forehead as he started to lose consciousness. Creamy was also sweating from the forehead as she put twice as much pressure on Rancis' neck. However, Vanellope had glitched away from the scrapped racers and kicked Creamy in the side, forcing her to let go of Rancis.

Creamy turned to face Vanellope, and pulled out her chocolate knife and aimed it at Vanellope. Vanellope stared at Creamy, waiting for her to make a move. Creamy eventually lunged at Vanellope, who prepared to jump away, but Rancis jumped off the ground and jumped on top of Creamy, forcing her to drop the knife.

Vanellope pounced towards the knife, but Witchy grabbed her legs, forcing her to the ground. The other scrapped racers dog piled her, pinning her to the ground. Creamy threw Rancis off of her and reclaimed the knife and aimed it at Rancis, prepared to strike.

"CREAMY!" Licorice shouted. "I can't swim! Please help me!"

Creamy gave Licorice a backwards glance before lunging at Rancis, trying to stab at him. Licorice started to sink into the taffy swamp.

"Licorice?" Candlehead said in fear as she saw the only scrapped racer who had been enough half-nice to her start to drown. Before anyone could say anything, Candlehead fearlessly jumped off the tree.

"CANDLEHEAD!" The glitches all shouted in unison.

While Creamy and Rancis were fighting, Candlehead landed softly on the ground and, after removing her helmet, dived into the taffy swamp to rescue Licorice.

Rancis grabbed the arm Creamy was using to hold the knife. Creamy simply threw the knife to her other hand and started to stab at Rancis, but Rancis grabbed her other arm to. Rancis proceeded to try and squeeze Creamy's arm to try and get her to drop the knife, but she simply head-butted him.

"Ow!" he shouted and rubbed his. Creamy used the distraction to lunge at Rancis, knife drawn, redding to stab him. However, Rancis raised his foot and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying to the ground.

Vanellope glitched away from the scrapped racers and grabbed Rancis before glitching him to the top of the tree.

"Okay, everybody is safe up here," Vanellope reassured everyone. "Not exactly," Taffyta said, her eyes starting to well with tears. "Wait a moment, where's Candlehead!" Vanellope shouted, fear clear in her voice.

Vanellope looked down just as Candlehead pulled an unconscious Licorice out of the swamp. The scrapped racers stared at their unconscious friend in shock, but Creamy wasn't fazed at all. As Candlehead was struggling to try and revive Licorice, Creamy picked up the knife.

"Candlehead, watch out!" Taffyta shouted, but Candlehead didn't hear her. Licorice finally regained consciousness and Candlehead sighed in relief. However, she didn't see Creamy holding the knife, aimed right at her.

Before anyone could react, Creamy plunged the knife into Candlehead's shoulder. The cake-themed racer screamed in pain. Licorice opened her mouth in shock and horror as Candlehead started to crash to the ground.

"Candlehead!" Taffyta shouted.

"C-Candlehead?" Licorice asked, shaking. Candlehead didn't respond. The glitched racers just stared down at the sight below them in disbelief. Everyone was waiting for Candlehead to dissipate and fade away, but Candlehead remained solid, but still didn't respond. Witchy gasped while Popsicella just stepped away, shocked to the core.

Licorice started to cry. "She's not dead!" Creamy shouted at her. "She just passed out. Get to your feet!" When Licorice didn't respond, Creamy gripped her arm and pulled her up. "Get those two in the kart!" Creamy ordered.

The shaken scrapped racers took hold of Licorice and led them away to the _Cherriot. _Sorbet tenderly picked up an unconscious Candlehead and took her away to the _Ice Screamer._

"What do we do about those glitches?" Witchy asked Creamy, clearly shaken at the events that had taken place. Creamy responded not with words, but with actions.

Jumping inside the _Ice Screamer_, Creamy drove over to the tree the glitched racers were hiding on and, using the flames on the kart, set the candy tree on fire. The glitched racers started screaming in fear as the kart they were on was set alight, except Rancis, who stared down at Rancis with absolute hatred in his eyes.

Creamy just looked back up at him and grinned evilly, though he could barely see it due to the smoke obscuring his view. Then, Creamy drove away, followed by the other scrapped racers.


	17. Lost Hope

Ralph and Felix had not left Sugar Rush. Calhoun, Gene and everyone else had already abandoned the candy-coated racing game, but the fixer and the wrecker had remained, lost in deep thought about the issue. Vanellope was concerning both of them; why hadn't she appeared during their stay? Surely she would at least have come out to greet them? And why was this Creamy Buttercap in charge? It was deeply perplexing.

"Fix-It! Wreck-It!" A shrill voice filled their ears and snapped them out of their thoughts. Sticky glitched towards the two, startling them both. Sticky jumped into Ralph's gigantic arms, much to his surprise.

"You've got to help us! We're all in danger! Creamy's a threat!" Sticky blabbered almost psychotically. Felix put his index finger to her mouth, shushing her. "Calm down, miss," He said. "Who's in danger? Who's a threat?"

Sticky, now somewhat relaxed, said, "Vanellope's been turned into a glitch, along with everyone else."

"Vanellope's been what?!" Ralph shouted, frightening Sticky. "Creamy disconnected her from the code and banished her and everyone else to the Candy-Tree Forest," She explained.

"I knew there was something suspicious about that kid," Ralph stated and put Sticky down. "Well we can't just sit here," Sticky said. "We've got to save Vanellope. But first, we have to deal with Creamy."

With that in mind, the trio set off to the Sugar Rush kingdom.

**(Scene Transition)**

The glitched racers were scooting up the burning Candy-Tree in an attempt to get away from the flames. But Creamy had done her work well. The entire tree was soon covered in flames and was threatening to tumble over.

Taffyta was coughing and Jubileena was drifting into unconsciousness. Rancis was struggling to keep her from falling off the tree.

"Everybody, over here!" Vanellope shouted, hanging from a large branch. "Over here!"

The other glitches instinctively followed orders and scrambled towards the tree branch. Grabbing onto everybody, Vanellope glitched everyone out of the doomed Candy-Tree.

Rancis opened his eyes. "Hey, where are we?" He asked. Vanellope opened her eyes and looked down just in time to notice that they were all in the air above a taffy swamp. "Oh, fudge-monkeys," She muttered before gravity took over and everyone plummeted into the taffy swamp.

After about a minute, Rancis splashed out of the swamp, spluttering. Vanellope was the second to resurface and swam towards shore. Taffyta was the third to come out, covered in taffy and lollypops. She was bawling her eyes out.

"This is the worst day of my life!" She sobbed. Rancis rolled his eyes in response.

Jubileena came out next, with Citrusella hanging onto her pig-tails. Swizzle climbed out a second afterwards. "Man, I just cleaned by jacket the other day," He grumbled after noticing he was covered in taffy.

Crumbelina climbed out and immediately started wiping the taffy from her skirt. "Creamy is so going to pay for this," She muttered darkly.

Taffyta sat next to a tree and started sucking on her thumb. "I want my mommy," She sobbed, her mascara running. Rancis sighed.

"Could you please shut up already?" He said. "And you don't even have a mommy." He wasn't usually this harsh to his friends, but the events that had taken place had truly take a toll on his disposition.

"Why shouldn't I complain?" Taffyta shot back. "We've been turned into glitches, banished, exiled, persecuted, humiliated, Candlehead's been captured, and I broke a nail!" Rancis rubbed his forehead, agitated. "Well if you want Candlehead back, why don't you go and get her?" 

"I can't go back there," Taffyta whined. "Creamy has probably already had her executed." Rancis cringed at the thought.

Vanellope stood on a gummy rock. "Come on guys," She said in an attempt to rouse the mentally broken racers. "We can't let Creamy win this. We've got to save Candlehead and reset this game."

Taffyta got on her feet. "Don't you see?" She asked the former president. "Creamy's already won. We can't just fight those scrapped racers."

"Hey, Turbo turned me into a glitch, but I came back on top," Vanellope reminded, shoving her hands into her pockets. "That's because you had some wrecking dude by your side," Taffyta recalled. Vanellope stared at her blankly.

"And besides," Crumbelina butted in, "It took you 15 years to become president again. 15 stinking years."

"Are you telling us we have to wait 15 years as well?" Minty asked. "Will Sugar Rush even still be out then?" Vanellope bit her finger, unsure of what to say.

"Come on guys," Taffyta said gravely. "Let's see if that Diet Cola Volcano place is still habitable." With that, all the glitches except for Rancis and Vanellope took off. The two were left alone to contemplate the grave situation.

"Don't be mad at them," Rancis said after he noticed the angry look on Vanellope's face. "They don't know what it's like to be a glitch. They've lost hope. And who wouldn't?"

"Does that mean you're giving up hope as well?" Vanellope inquired, hopping off the rock and stomping towards the Reese boy.

"Not a chance," Rancis stated confidently. "I am not letting my big sister kick you and me out of our kingdom."

"What are you going to do?" Vanellope asked. Rancis stared at Vanellope, then at the ground, then at the destroyed karts. At the sight of the obliterated candy karts, an idea entered his mind.

"I'm going to face her," Rancis stated glumly. Vanellope spun around in shock. "You can't face Creamy!" She shouted in horror. "She almost killed you before. She has that knife and everyone in the kingdom is at her side! You don't stand a chance against her alone."

"That's the point," Rancis explained. "I'm facing her alone." Vanellope's arms slumped to the side. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Rancis turned to stare at her.

"Nobody knows Creamy better than me," He said. "I'm challenging her to something she can't possibly resist. But I need to do it alone." Vanellope's features softened. "I-I understand," Vanellope begrudgingly answered. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Making a promise is easier than keeping one," Rancis stated gravely. Vanellope's face fell. "But, Rancis…"

Rancis interrupted by giving her a huge hug. Vanellope stared blankly, shocked, before hugging him back and letting a few tears slide down her cheeks. "Warn the other racers," Rancis ordered after releasing her. "Goodbye, President Vanellope von Schweetz." With that, he took off running towards the kingdom to face his sister.

Vanellope was soon alone in the forest. That is, until two figures strode up behind her. One of them tapped her on the shoulder. Instantly, Vanellope spun around and left-hooked both of them, shouting, "You want a piece of me!"

"Calm down, President!" Duncan shouted, alarmed. Vanellope stopped in her tracks. "Wynchel? Duncan? What are you doing here?"

"C-Creamy banished us both to the Candy-Tree Forest," Wynchel wept. "Now we're both hobos!" The two cops broke down crying their eyes out.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk," Vanellope muttered, astounded. "I can't believe I used to be scared of these guys."

**(Scene Transition)**

Creamy was sitting in her throne, eating a candy cane, when Licorice came stomping towards her.

"You wanted something to say, Licorice?" Creamy asked, barely acknowledging her. Licorice put her hands on her hips. "I have something to say alright, Pres."

"It's President Creamy," Creamy corrected, somewhat agitated. "Whatever," Licorice grumbled before continuing. "I have to ask you something: Do you care about us?"

Creamy turned around and glared at Licorice, causing her to take a step back. "Is that really a viable question to ask your ruler?" Creamy asked. Licorice stared at Creamy, once again trying to be brave in front of her president.

"Do you care about us?" Licorice repeated. "I brought you into this game," Creamy reminded. "Is that not a sign I care about you?"

Licorice glared harshly at Creamy. "You may have brought us to this game, but you don't seem to treat us particularly well." Creamy got off her throne and strode towards the red-headed girl. "How so?" She inquired, her right eyebrow raised.

"You boss us around, hit us, and just this day, you put me in danger just so you could kill that Rancis guy," Licorice mumbled. Creamy brushed her hair. "I'm president, I'm supposed to boss you around," She argued.

"But I almost drowned in that taffy swamp and you didn't care," Licorice reminded. "You would've regenerated," Creamy stated inconsiderately. Licorice's eye twitched. "But Rancis wouldn't if you had actually stabbed him. He's a glitch, they can't regenerate."

Creamy snickered a bit. "So what? If I recall, he kicked you into that taffy swamp."

Licorice stared harder. "From what I know, Rancis is your brother. You tried to kill your brother? I thought brothers and sisters were supposed to love and care for each other?"

"He's not my brother," Creamy denied. "He's a palette swap; a cheap rip-off. He's nothing to me, so why does he mean anything to you?"

"Because he's a life," Licorice reminded. Creamy stood on her toes to make herself appear taller than Licorice. "And what are you going to do about it?" Creamy asked, and Licorice could see the knife in Licorice's jacket. The red-headed girl shut her mouth tight, afraid to say anything.

"That's what I thought," Creamy taunted and pushed past her.

"President Creamy!" Witchy reported. "We have three visitors. It's that wrecking dude and that fixer, and look, a glitch is with them."

Creamy ran towards the window and looked down to see Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, and Sticky, standing below the kingdom.

"Hey kid!" Ralph shouted. "We have something to say to you! Get down here!"

Without missing a beat, Creamy leapt out the window and landed softly in front of the three. "I thought I told you to leave!" She said. "Yeah, well we're back," Ralph answered. "And you're going to answer some questions."

"I am the president, you do not question me," Creamy warned. "What do you mean, president?" Felix asked. "Vanellope is the president of this game."

Creamy started to secretly reach for her knife. "She's not anymore!" With that, she pulled the knife out and raced past the three, slashing Ralph in the leg. He shouted in pain and clutched his wounded leg with his hands.

"How did that chocolate knife hurt me?" He pondered aloud. "I told you Creamy was a threat," Sticky said and hopped off Ralph's shoulder before glitching in front of Creamy, blocking her path. "You're not going anywhere," She stated firmly. Creamy pointed her knife and aimed it at Sticky's face. "Stand down, glitch," Creamy threatened.

However, Ralph grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her into the air. "Face it, Creamy, you're done," Sticky stated. "Give up. You're outnumbered." Creamy grinned in response. "Oh no," She said. "It is you who is outnumbered."

At that moment, several dozen Oreo Guards, 30 CLAW officers, and several Devil Dogs came barrelling out of the kingdom and charged towards the three intruders.

"Get them!" Creamy shouted and freed herself from Ralph's grasp. "Use lethal force if you have to."

The security force charged at the three, their spears drawn. "I don't have time for this," Ralph muttered and started slamming his fists at the oncoming waves of Oreo Guards. Sticky started wrestling with the Devil Dogs that were surrounding her. Felix was trying to stay from combat due to his knowledge that hitting them with his hammer wouldn't do much.

Creamy edged closer towards the distracted Sticky, her knife drawn, when Witchy and Popsicella ran up to her and started dragging her away. "Sorry President, but we can't afford you getting hurt now," Witchy explained as they brought Creamy back into the castle.

"Oh well, at least I can observe the fight from above," Creamy muttered as she stood at her palace window, watching the brutal scuffle taking place at the kingdom.

"At this rate, our security is going to win this," Witchy reassured Creamy. Creamy smirked until Popsicella came and said, "Creamy, somebody else has arrived." She pointed out the window at the small figure arriving at the castle. Creamy stared down at where Popsicella was pointing, and her eyes widened at who she saw.

Licorice instinctively watched where Popsicella was pointing as well, and was the first to speak.

"It looks like…Rancis Fluggerbutter," She said, amazed.


	18. Battle Royale

Creamy's mouth hang open as she saw her brother standing below her in the midst of the battle taking place at the castle. Rancis was staring back up at her, his eyes narrowed coldly and his hands gripped at his sides.

Shaking aside her initially surprise, Creamy shouted to the CLAW officers below. "Forget about those three. Kill my brother!"

The officers turned around and stomped towards Rancis, but one stopped and shouted, "Wait, shouldn't we just arrest him…"

"KILL HIM NOW!" Creamy roared impatiently. The officers jumped before charging at the Reese boy, their spears aimed in front of them. However, Ralph grabbed several of them in his immense fists and flung them over his head. However, several more continued towards Rancis.

"Kid, look out!" Felix shouted towards Rancis. However, Rancis dodged the remaining officers and glitched on top of one of them. The officer stabbed at Rancis, trying to run him through, but Rancis swung off his head and gripped his arm and glitched once more, sending the two into the air above a small taffy swamp. Rancis glitched back to the fight while the guard helplessly plummeted into the swamp.

"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this," Rancis mumbled to himself before proceeding to dodge the attacks of several Oreo guards. He leapt on top of them of them, and raised his fist over his head.

"Peanut butter jelly pop!" Rancis shouted and slammed his fist onto the guard, knocking him to the ground. Grabbing his spear, Rancis aimed it at the CLAW officers and Oreo guards surrounding him.

"Get him!" Creamy shouted from above. Instantly, the guards charged at Rancis and swung their spears at him, but he deflected all their blows with his own spear. Then, with a stunning amount of agility and flexibility, Rancis back-flipped over their heads and pricked a CLAW officer with the spear. The officer jumped forward in pain and crashed into several other guards. Rancis pulled a taser out of another officer's pocket.

"Sticky, take this!" Rancis yelled and flung the taser towards her. With her new weapon, Sticky zapped one of the Devil Dogs hounding her. Instantly, they all fled from her and made their way towards Rancis.

"Stop!" Rancis ordered. The dogs stopped in their tracks. "Sit!" Rancis demanded. Instantly, the dogs stopped attacking and obediently sat down. Rancis then pointed at the trembling guards.

"Attack," Rancis commanded. The guards instantly dropped their weapons and fled with the dogs chasing after them. From above, Creamy rubbed her head in disbelief.

"Get him!" She demanded towards Popsicella, Witchy and Licorice. "But, President Creamy, he…uh…" Popsicella muttered before Creamy picked her up by the collar. "No excuses!" She shouted and booted Popsicella out of the window and sent her plummeting down towards Rancis. Immediately, Witchy ran down the hallway to join Popsicella.

"Well, go and join them," Creamy ordered Licorice. She shook her head. "That wasn't a request, that was an order!" Creamy threatened. "Shove it down your throat!" Licorice spat. "I'm not fighting a giant hulk of a man and a karate glitch!" With that, she fled down the hallway, leaving Creamy in utter confusion.

"Insolent fool," Creamy grumbled.

Popsicella was still falling down the castle, but Ralph snatched her form midair. Dangling her by one leg, Ralph shouted, "Where is Vanellope, you frostbitten creep?"

Scared out of her wits, Popsicella stammered, "S-She, uh, she's at…she's at the forest!"

Before Ralph could say anything else, Ralph felt a sharp pain in his leg. Bending down, he saw Witchy biting onto the same leg Creamy had slashed beforehand.

"Hey, let go!" He shouted and struggled to pull her off, but she held on. Witchy's teeth were much more pointed than the other racers and they dug deep.

"He said let go!" Rancis shouted and fisted Witchy in the face, which finally forced her to let go. Witchy faced Rancis for a moment before catapulting herself at him. However, Rancis swung his fist in her direction and slammed it square into her nose. The force of the blow sent her flying right over head and face-planting the ground.

As Witchy struggled to get up, Rancis kicked her right in the face, sending her flying towards Sticky. The pallet swap immediately raised the taser in front of her and Witchy was immediately shocked into unconsciousness.

By then, the other scrapped racers had appeared, and they instinctively charged at the four assailants. In the ruckus, Creamy once again leapt out of the window and whipped out her chocolate knife. The moment she hit the ground, Rancis ran up to face her.

"Creamy Buttercap, I challenge you…" Rancis started before Creamy charged at him with the knife. His eyes widened and he jumped out of the way. Creamy turned around and chased after him, her knife pointed in front of her.

Everyone in the area stopped fighting and turned to watch as the two siblings fought each other. Creamy swung her knife wildly at Rancis, all shots aimed towards his face. Ralph and Felix watched with horror as Rancis struggled to avoid being cut.

Rancis ducked under one stab, but Creamy kneed him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Creamy swung her knife and swiped him right under his left eye, leaving a thin scar. Rancis clutched onto the scar in pain. Felix jumped in shock and terror.

"Kid, get out of there!" Ralph shouted. However, Rancis shook his head and let go of the scar. Creamy grinned at Rancis before charging towards him again. However, Rancis glitched behind her and kicked her, causing her to stumble forward. As she started to turn around, Rancis once again said, "Creamy Buttercap, I challenge you…"

"To a place in hell!" Creamy interrupted and ran at him. Before he could move or glitch, she scratched his arm with the knife. Rancis groaned in pain before Creamy kicked him in the chest, sending him stumbling onto his back.

At this, both Ralph and Felix charged at Creamy, but Rancis shouted, "Wait, stop!" Reluctantly, the two backed away. Creamy stalked towards Rancis and aimed the knife at his throat, a sadistic grin curled on her face.

"Goodbye, little brother," She whispered and lowered the knife to his throat. However, Rancis grabbed her arm and finally finished his challenge: "Creamy Buttercap, I challenge you to a one-on-one race."


	19. The Challenge

"Creamy Buttercap, I challenge you to a one-on-one race!"

The contest was truly astonishing to everyone. Ralph lowered his giant fists, Felix dropped his hammer, Sticky twiddled her fingers, the guards lowered their weapons, and a recovered Witchy just stared at the Reese boy in absolute confusion. Even Rancis felt somewhat embarrassed saying these words at such a crucial moment. Creamy, on the other hand, kept her knife aimed at Rancis.

"You want me to what?" She asked, almost furious. It got on her nerves that at the point of death, Rancis would bring up such an idiotic topic such as this. Rancis stared up at Creamy, a twinkle clear in his eyes.

"You heard me, Creamy," He said in a mocking tone. "I challenge you to a race. No one else, just me and you, on that track, to see who will cross first."

A wind of curiosity swept over Creamy. "You want to race me now?" She asked, pulling the knife away slightly. "But why? What do you have to gain from this?"

Rancis, a sly look on his face, said, "I just want to race one more time. You would understand that, right?" At this, Creamy face twisted back into anger and she pointed the knife right at Rancis' nose. Rancis shivered as he felt the sharp pointed weapon right on the bridge of his nose.

"I could kill you right now!" Creamy shouted. "One stab and you are dead!" Rancis' eyes darted around at everyone in the area as he struggled to think of something else.

"In that, case you refuse a challenge?" Rancis finally asked after a moments hesitation. "What are talking about, little brother?" Creamy asked. Rancis, the triumphant expression apparent on his face once more, replied. "The great Creamy Buttercap, president of Sugar Rush, refused to race against a lowly glitch such as myself?"

"But…that's not it!" Creamy said, somewhat humiliated. "Oh but it is," Rancis continued, grinning. "You're afraid of racing against me."

"No I'm not!" Creamy shouted. "Than why won't you accept my challenge?" Rancis asked. "Is it that you truly are scared that you may actually lose? I thought you were better than me."

"I am better than you!" Creamy retorted. "I have always been better than you! I am smarter, cuter, stronger, and faster than you will ever be! You can't change that and you never will!"

"Than why won't you prove it? Rancis asked. "Race me, and let's see if you are even half of those things. Do you accept my challenge or not?" Creamy started to tremble and bit her lips in frustration as she contemplated what her decision would be.

"…Fine," Creamy accepted after a minute's hesitation. Ralph and Felix gasped.

"She…she doesn't know," Felix whispered so lightly only Ralph heard him.

"How many laps?" Creamy asked. "Just one," Rancis answered. "Around the Sugar Rush speedway part of the game."

"Then it's settled," Creamy stated. She then turned to face everyone else. "In mere moments, Rancy and I will race across Sugar Rush Speedway. Then, after the race is over, Sticky will be taken away and executed, along with Rancis if he survives the race."

Sticky gasped. Rancis trembled ever so slightly. "We're going to be what?" Sticky asked. "You shall be taken away and sentenced to hanging," Creamy stated, a small finger raised to point at the recolor.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Ralph bellowed at Creamy. "Oh, but I can," Creamy responded. "And if you say otherwise, you and the fixer will be dealt with more severely."

Ralph gaped at the girl's threat, but Creamy paid no mind. "Fixer," She said, turning to face Felix. "Fix the track and the Kit Kart, as well as that kart Rancis always uses."

Nodding sadly, Felix turned around and headed to the starting line, Creamy following close behind. Ralph ran over to Rancis.

"Kid, you can't do this," He said, picking Rancis up in his giant hands. "She's going to kill you."

"No she won't," Rancis said. "I just need to avoid Creamy, cross the finish line, and become a racer again. Then you can deal with those scrappies while I get the other glitches and get them to cross the finish line as well."

"Your plan better work," Ralph said as he set Rancis back on the ground just as Creamy returned. "Rancy, get over to the finish line," She commanded. Turning to face Ralph for a moment, Rancis reluctantly took Creamy's hand and followed her to the starting line.

**(Scene Transition)**

"Hey guys!" Vanellope shouted, racing towards the other glitches, who were heading to the Diet Cola volcano.

"Oh, give it a rest, Vanellope," Taffyta groaned. "No, I made a new plan with Wynchel and Duncan, and it just might work," Vanellope stated. The two former cops came barrelling after the former president.

"You really have to slow down a bit," Wynchel panted. "Then maybe you shouldn't move at the speed of molasses," Vanellope retorted. Taffyta stared at the two cops.

"What are these two doing here?" She asked, gesturing towards them. "Creamy banished them just like us," Vanellope explained. "Oh my mod, that's horrid," Jubileena said and rushed to comfort the two cops. "However, I made a plan with them and it should get them their job back and make us racers again."

"What is it?" Crumbelina asked, unconvinced. "Well, I once helped the cops build a donut kart," Vanellope explained. "We know you did," Minty responded. "How will that help."

"Miss Zaki, you will show you president proper respect," Wynchel warned. "Don't worry about it, Wynchel," Vanellope reassured. "Anyways, we all just have to cross the finish line. So, if my calculations are correct, we just have to all squeeze into that giant donut kart, cross the finish line, and our problems will be solved."

"But what about Creamy?" Citrusella asked, flailing her arms around. "And where's Rancis?"

"Seriously, you're bringing that up now?" Vanellope asked, exasperated. "If you must know, Rancis left to go face off against Creamy. He should be able to distract her and allow us to cross the finish line."

"He did WHAT?!" Taffyta cried. "I've lost Candlehead, I am not losing Rancis, too!" Vanellope smiled at Taffyta's courage.

"Come on, guys, we are returning to that kingdom," Taffyta ordered. "And when we cross that finish line, we will beat Creamy so badly she'll wish she were never created!"

"In that case, what are we waiting for?" Vanellope asked. "Come on." With that, Vanellope, the cops, and the glitches stomped over to the castle reset the game.

**(Scene Transition)**

Candlehead was lying inside a small cell inside the fungeon. Ever since her capture, Creamy had ordered the Oreo guards to escort her to the smallest, darkest cell in the Fungeon, and to leave her there for the rest of her days."

"…H-Happy birthday, to…to me, hap-happy birthday to me, h-happy birthday to Candlehead, happy birthday to…" Candlehead was singing, but she couldn't finish. A single tear rolled down her pale cheeks.

She looked like an absolute mess. Her hair was dirty and stained with chocolate and dirt. Her jacket and skirt were ripped. Metal cuffs dug into her arms, legs, and torso. Her stab wound hadn't even begun to heal yet. And her candle had been blown out. She looked like a starving animal, a great contrast to the cheerful and happy girl she had been hours ago.

Candlehead's eyes closed and her head hang low as she drifted into unconsciousness. However, she jumped slightly when the cell door was punched open. Candlehead squinted to see the figure in front of her. Despite her limited vision, she recognized who was at the door instantly.

"Oh, hey Licorice," She mumbled. "Have you come to visit the Sugar Rush prisoner?" She turned her head so that Licorice would not see her dirty face. Her eyes began to close, but they snapped open when she felt her chains get released.

"You won't be a prisoner for long," Licorice assured as she started to remove Candlehead's cuffs. "I'm busting you out of here."


	20. Sugar Rush Showdown

Licorice's words struck Candlehead like she had been punched in the face. She just sat in the cell, staring dumbfounded at the red-haired girl as she loosened the chains binding her to the wall.

"You're doing what?" Candlehead asked, shocked. "I'm getting you out of here," Licorice repeated. "Then, we'll get your racers and reset the game with you."

Candlehead was still confused. "But, why?" She asked. "Because Creamy's been a real jerk to us," Licorice answered. "She barely listens to us, is ungrateful towards us, and even slapped me upside the head today. You, on the other hand, saved me from drowning even if you died in the process, and your president stuck with the Reese boy so he didn't die, even if she died in the process. I don't know what your president, Penelope-"

"It's Vanellope."

"Whatever. I don't know what Vanellope is truly like, but I've pretty much determined that I'd much rather been ruled by her than someone like Creamy Buttercap. So let's get you out of here."

"Thanks, Licorice," Candlehead said as Licorice broke the chain cuffs, freeing her. "Don't mention it, cake-head," Licorice replied before pulling Candlehead to her feet and leading her out of the cell."

"Hey," Sour Bill said from inside his own cell. "Isn't anyone going to help me?"

"Sorry, Bill, you're going to have to wait a bit," Licorice said as she and Candlehead passed by some unconscious guards Licorice had clobbered earlier.

"Oh, goody," Sour Bill moaned sarcastically.

**(Scene Transition)**

"You ready, Rancy?" Creamy asked. Creamy was sitting in the Kit Kart while Rancis was inside the RV1, and both were at the starting line, ready for the one-on-one race to start.

Rancis was trying to forget that he was even racing against Creamy. The only thing he was trying to think of was crossing the finish line. He simply turned his head in the opposite direction to try to block out her insults.

"Come on, kid, you can do this," Felix encouraged, both he and Ralph standing near the track. Rancis smiled slightly, but unfortunately turned around and remembered that Creamy was right next to him. And if he knew a thing about Creamy, he would be lucky to get out of that race alive.

"Ready!" The announcer shouted.

_No I'm not, _Rancis was thinking.

"Set!"

_Oh, I don't want to do this._

"GOOOOOOOO!"

Moving at the speed of lightning, both Rancis and Creamy sped over the starting line and raced over the track at such a speed it caused Sorbet to topple off her feet and Crème to crash into Candella.

"I sure hope the kid wins this," Ralph mumbled to himself. Witchy strode up to him. "Creamy's going to kick Rancis' sugary butt," She stated confidently. Then, before Ralph could reply, she scampered away.

VVVRROOOOOOOMMMM!

Ralph, Felix, Witchy, and the other scrapped racers spun around in a shock. There, driving in the massive Donut Kart, was Vanellope, with the donut cops and the glitched racers all squeezed in next to her. Vanellope had a huge grin on her face as she sped towards the starting line.

"Vanellope?" Ralph shouted in shock. However, Vanellope didn't notice him.

"GLITCH!" Witchy shouted and she and the other scrapped racers jumped in front of the hefty kart. "I command you stop right now!" The Halloween-themed racer demanded. However, the kart drove on.

"Oh, crud," Witchy whispered when she realized the kart wasn't about to stop and was heading right for them.

BOOM!

The donut kart rammed into the scrapped racers like they were bowling balls, sending them flying in all directions. Witchy was sent hurtling into the sky and landed head-first on the ground, bending her witch hat.

Before she could recover, Popsicella fell on her, followed by Sorbet and Crème. The four lay sprawled on the ground, groaning and moaning.

"Adios, scrappies!" Taffyta shouted from inside the donut kart as they crossed over the starting line.

"So long, suckies!" Nougetsia added. "Now to go get Adorabeezle."

As the glitches and the cops drove down the track, Witchy got onto her knees and squeezed her scraped arm. Gritting her teeth, she said, "Chocoletta, get all the Sweet Seekers and Cherry bombs you can find. We are not letting those glitches cross that finish line."

**(Scene Transition)**

"So, Licorice, what do plan on doing after Vanellope becomes president again?" Candlehead asked Licorice. The two were sprinting down the castle hallways, trying to avoid the Oreo guards that were guarding just about every inch of the castle.

"Hopefully, Vanellope will forgive me for my past mistakes," Licorice replied. "But we shouldn't be worrying about that. We should-"

"There they are!" An Oreo guard shouted. Licorice and Candlehead froze as they found themselves facing a trio of Oreo guards, their spears gripped at their sides. "Put your hands up and nobody will get hurt," The guard commanded.

"The only one that's getting hurt is you three!" Licorice threatened. "Licorice, what are doing?" Candlehead asked, her voice rising in fear. "They have spears."

"Well I have something worse," Licorice stated and whipped out a taser. The Oreo guards could only gasp in fear before Licorice fired the taser and zapped all three of them. In a moment, the three were lying in a pile on the ground, unconscious.

"Well that was easy," Licorice mumbled. Just at that moment, a dozen more Oreo guards charged into the hallway and down towards them.

"Are you serious?" Licorice complained before aiming her taser at them and firing.

**(Scene Transition)**

Rancis was driving behind Creamy, who had just gained a power-up. "Say goodbye, little brother," She whispered to herself and launched a cherry bomb out of the Kit Kart and towards him. Luckily, Rancis managed to dodge it.

Rancis launched a Sweet Seeker at Creamy, which exploded next to her kart. However, it did little damage, but it did allow Rancis to drive pass her.

"Oh no you don't!" Creamy snarled and rammed into the RV1's back-bumper. "Hey, stop it!" Rancis shouted when she rammed into his kart a second time.

"Come on kid, avoid her," Ralph urged. Rancis struggled to drive faster, but Creamy was still right behind him.

Then, Creamy gained another power-up and fired an ice-cream sundae at Rancis. Rancis gasped in shock and drove out of the way, and the sundae landed on the track. Creamy just barely avoided it. She then proceeded to ram into his kart again.

"Okay, that's it," Rancis growled after she continued to ram him. "She wants to play hard, I'll play harder." With a stunning amount of speed, Rancis crashed right into the side of Creamy's kart. The girl screamed as her kart spun out. Without missing a beat, Rancis gained a Sticky Slick and dropped it in front of her, causing the Kit Kart to get slide down the track.

Creamy watched as Rancis drove off, and soon she was fuming with rage. "If Rancy thinks he can just beat me at my moment of glory, he is totally wrong!" She shouted and drove into a power-up, granting her the Sugar Rush power-up.

Her kart speed increased, Creamy zipped over the track and was soon right next to Rancis again. Once more, she rammed into him, but this time, she kept her kart locked right next to his.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rancis shouted. Creamy slammed the RV1 even harder, denting the kart door. Creamy then pulled a hook attached to a rope out of the Kit Kart and hooked the RV1 with the Kit Kart.

"Let go of my kart!" Rancis shouted. "Not a chance!" Creamy answered and suddenly jumped out of the Kit Kart and into the RV1. Rancis' eyes widened in shock and horror, but he kept on driving. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Creamy pull her chocolate knife out of her jacket and aim it at him.

Spinning around, Rancis grabbed Creamy's arm and punched her in the face. However, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the steering wheel.

"This is the last time you upstage me!" Creamy growled and swung the knife at his face. However, Rancis dodged it and punched her in the nose. Creamy then kicked Rancis in the face, causing him to slam his head on the steering wheel. As Rancis was struggling to turn around, Creamy decked him in the temple, slamming his head on the wheel again.

Acting fast, Rancis punched Creamy in the jaw. However, she instantly recovered and started jabbing the knife at him repeatedly, but he narrowly avoided them all. Creamy then aimed the knife at his stomach, and managed to rip into his jacket. Rancis screamed in pain and punched Creamy in the chest.

Rancis then pulled himself out of the RV1 and landed in the Kit Kart. "I haven't driven in you in a while," Rancis muttered before unhooking the two karts. Just as Creamy was about to jump back into the Kit Kart as well, Rancis scratched the tires of the RV1 and took off, leaving Creamy on the side of the track.

"RANCIS!" She shouted in utter anger and defeat. Rancis turned around and blew a raspberry at her before continuing towards the finish line, which was currently in sight. "Come on, I have to win this," Rancis said to himself and drove faster. The finish line was getting closer now, and he could practically taste the victory.

Just at that moment, Vanellope and the glitches, as well as the donut cops, came speeding down the track in the Donut Kart. "There it is!" Jubileena shouted to everyone. "The finish line is right in front of us. We're not going to be glitches anymore!" All the glitches cheered.

However, at the corner of Taffyta's eye, she saw something that horrified her: The scrapped racers had driven up, and all were armed with Sweet Seekers.

"Witchy, are you sure about this?" Popsicella asked. The scrappies had attached dozens of small cherry bombs to the Sweet Seekers so they would have a bigger impact.

"Nope, but it'll have to do," Witchy answered. "Fire at will!"

At Witchy's command, all the scrapped racers fired their Sweet Seekers and cherry bombs at the track.

"Guys, look out!" Taffyta shouted. But it was too late.

A Sweet Seeker crashed into the side of the Donut Kart, sending it toppling onto its side and causing all the passengers to be sent crashing out of it.

"Are you serious!" Vanellope shouted when she saw the totally wrecked Donut Kart. "Darn it, we just added the finishing touches," Wynchel whined. The scrapped racers stomped onto the track and towards the glitched racers.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Witchy said, cracking her knuckles. Vanellope picked up a broken car kart, prepared to fight the scrapped racers, when Citrusella shouted, "Look out everyone!"

Everyone, even the scrapped racers, turned around to see dozens of Sweet Seekers flying over the track. And they were all heading towards the castle.

"Creamy's going to kill us," Witchy muttered as she saw the missiles sent soaring towards the chocolate kingdom.

**(Scene Transition)**

Licorice and Candlehead had just defeated all the Oreo guards and passed by an open window. However, Licorice froze and looked out the window just in time to see a large Sweet Seeker, with cherry bombs attached on all sides, heading right towards them.

"Oh, fudge you, Witchy," Licorice said just as the Sweet Seeker soared through the open window and crashed into the wall next to them, exploding upon impact.

**(Scene Transition)**

"Oh, I have a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they all are standing in a row," Sour Bill was singing. "Big ones, small ones, some as big as your-"

BOOM!

A Sweet Seeker crashed into the cell Bill was in and exploded, causing the entire fungeon to blow up.

**(Scene Transition)**

Everyone watched as the entire Sugar Rush kingdom was showered with Sweet Seekers.

"My castle," Vanellope muttered to herself. Then, the worst thing happened. Gigantic chunks of the castle were sent flying in al directions, and most of them went plummeting towards the track.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" Vanellope shouted in horror.

"What the cherry bombs?" Jubileena muttered.

"Vanellope!" Ralph shouted, racing towards her. "Ralph, what are you doing here?" Vanellope asked. "Get down!" Ralph shouted and shielded her from the massive amount of debris falling on the track.

Rancis, who was just ten meters away form the track, stopped his kart when a piece of rubble crashed onto the finish line. "Oh, come on!" He shouted. However, he noticed that the entire kingdom was crumbling down towards the track and instinctively jumped out of the Kit Kart and hid beneath it to shield himself from the pieces of debris showering upon him.

Witchy screamed in horror before being crushed by a burning gate. The other scrapped racers struggled to avoid the falling debris, but one by one, they two were buried by the burning castle pieces.

Creamy looked up and saw the kingdom crumbling down to the track. Without bothering to move, she simply shielded her face as she was crushed by the castle.

Soon, the entire kingdom started crumbling down, and it tumbled right onto the race track, crushing every poor soul underneath.


	21. A Change of Sides

The castle ruins lay scattered all over the race track. Nothing had been spared from the collapse; racers, candy-fans, guards, even karts had all been buried underneath the gigantic castle.

For several minutes, there was a single movement, not even a tiny stir. Everything was quiet and motionless. The only sounds were the crackling of fire and wind blowing on the demolished castle.

Finally, however, a small hand burst out from underneath the rubble. Rancis struggled to pull himself out from underneath the sea of destroyed chocolate. Spluttering and coughing, he ripped his injured leg out from underneath the kart.

Rancis groaned in pain. His jacket had been ripped off, exposing scratched skin. His eye was heavily bruised, and his kart was nowhere to be found. He could find no sign of anybody else in the wrecked kingdom.

"How am I ever going to reset this game with nobody to help me or at least a stinking kart," He pondered out loud. As if on cue, Jubileena _Cherriot _tumbled down a mountain of broken karts and pieces of the former castle and clattered right at his feet. It was pretty beaten up, but it was still clearly operable.

Rancis turned and saw the finish line. The rubble that had hit it had only merely damaged it, so he could still cross it.

"This had better work," Rancis mumbled. Climbing into the _Cherriot, _Rancis glitched out of the ruins of the castle and started to drive slowly towards the finish line. In a few moments, he was inches in front of the finish line. Rancis managed to smile briefly, but just as he was a mere inch from crossing the finish line, he rolled right over an unexploded cherry bomb.

The cherry bomb exploded upon impact, sending the kart and Rancis hurtling into the air. Rancis landed head first on somebody else while the kart landed onto the castle ruins again.

"Are you serious?" Rancis complained just as he noticed who he was lying on. It was Witchy. Rancis gulped in horror as Witchy's eye opened. The two stared at each other in surprise before Witchy's eyes narrowed and she snarled, "You. You did this."

Witchy's cold arm gripped Rancis' shoulder, but suddenly, Vanellope burst out from underneath the rubble. "Get away from him, you whiny witch!" She shouted and threw a kart tire at her, hitting her square on the head. She crashed onto the ruins, unconscious.

Soon after, the glitched racers climbed out from underneath the rubble. "This really isn't my day," Taffyta whined when Nougetsia whacked her over the head with a steering wheel. "Enough whining, the finish line is right in front of us," She snapped.

Just then, the ground rumbled. Vanellope's eyes widened in horror. The weight of the castle had been too much for the ground. It cracked, then it started to break. Instinctively, Vanellope glitched next to Rancis, but the other racers still hadn't controlled their glitches yet and were stuck.

"Rancis!" Taffyta shouted as the ground started to crumble underneath her. Rancis rushed over to help her, but it was too late. The ground broke off and a deep chasm was created. The glitches, as well as their karts, all started plummeting into the gigantic hole underneath them.

"Hold on, Taffyta!" Vanellope shouted and dove into the chasm to rescue the racers. "Vanellope!" Rancis shouted. "Vanellope, wait!" He charged right past Creamy, who was beginning to regain consciousness.

Rancis dove to the edge of the chasm and extended his hand out to Vanellope. She was hanging on to the edge of the chasm for dear life, with Taffyta hanging onto her leg. The other racers were at various edges of the chasm. Several of them were hanging onto to tree roots to keep from falling.

"Vanellope, grab my hand!" Rancis shouted. Vanellope reached up to grab hold of his head, but Rancis was suddenly pulled away. Rancis turned around to see Creamy, tugging onto his collar.

"Look at the hero!" She taunted and tossed him away from the chasm. He banged his head on a broken kart. As he moaned, Creamy strode towards Vanellope and Taffyta. "Look at you," She said, turning to face Rancis for a moment. "You can't even save your friends." With that, she brought the heel of her foot right down on Vanellope's forehead. The force of the blow knocked her unconscious and caused her to let go of the chasm. She and Taffyta plummeted deep into the chasm.

"NO!" Rancis shouted. Creamy turned to face him. "That's not going to bring your friends back," She reminded. She briefly stopped to rub her aching forehead and then stomped towards him. "And now you shall die."

She reached into her jacket for her knife, but then her eyes widened in shock and horror. The knife was gone, lost deep in the rubble.

Just as Creamy turned back to face Rancis, he jumped up and delivered a left hook aimed at Creamy's eye. The force of the blow knocked her clean off her feet and caused her to land on the rubble. Rubbing the back of her head, she got up and punched Rancis in the face, knocking him backwards.

Rancis charged forwards to continue the fight. He delivered a straight right fist that connected into Creamy's nose, causing her to stumble backwards. Gritting her teeth, she charged at Rancis as the two continued to brawl.

At the same time, Licorice, her face covered in smoke soot, climbed out of the rubble and pulled out an injured Candlehead. "Cake-head, look, the finish line is right there," Licorice stated, grinning hugely despite her injuries. It was then that she noticed Candlehead was unconscious. "C-Cake-head?" Licorice asked, worry clear in her voice. It was then that she noticed that Candlehead's arm had been dislocated.

"Oh my mod!" Licorice shouted and she bent down to try and relocate her arm.

However, a golden object caught her attention. Spinning around, she saw Felix's hammer, barely visible in the mass ruins of the castle. "Uh, this better work," Licorice moaned and, taking the hammer in her trembling hand, she whacked Candlehead's arm. The cake-themed girl screamed for a moment, but then got up and rubbed her arm. It felt better than usual.

"Oh no, the racers!" Candlehead shouted when she noticed that they were beginning to fall into the chasm. "Quick, we have to help them!" Licorice stated and the two barrelled down the castle ruins and ran towards the chasm.

At that moment, Vanellope and Taffyta were still falling when they were caught by somebody. It was Ralph. "Hold on you two," He stated as he started to climb out of the chasm, the two glitches holding onto his massive shoulder.

It was then that Popsicella woke up, groaning. "Oh, mom, I don't want to go to racing academy," She moaned before noticing that she was sitting right at the edge of the chasm. Screaming in horror, she slipped and started to plummet off the side of the chasm and fell into it.

She happened to fall right past Swizzle. "Oh, swizz cakes, falling lady on the loose," He mumbled to himself and let go of the candy root he was clinging to. Falling next to a screaming Popsicella, he grabbed onto her and glitched her out of the chasm.

"Oh, thank you, whatever your name is," Popsicella said and hugged him. Swizzle chuckled nervously.

Rancis and Creamy were still fighting. Rancis landed an upper-cut that broke Creamy's nose and sent to crashing to the rubble. As she held onto her nose, her eyes landed on a sharp object. It was her chocolate knife.

Gripping the knife, she launched herself off the ground and lunged at Rancis, plunging the knife into his thigh. Rancis screamed in agony and landed on the ground. He lay, shivering in pain, as Creamy tip-toed towards him, a huge grin on her face and the knife in her hand.

As she raised the knife high above her head, ready to land the killing blow, Rancis turned and saw Licorice's taser, lying above the castle ruins. Quick as a flash, Rancis dodged out of the way of Creamy's knife and grabbed the taser.

Just as Creamy turned around, ready for another stab, Rancis pointed the taser at her and shot a volt of electricity from it, zapping Creamy's hand. Creamy instantly dropped the knife and groaned in pain, and Rancis used the opportunity to turn the taser on her and zapped her. Creamy screamed in agony, but Rancis kept on electrocuting her, showing no signs of stopping.

At the same moment, Licorice and Candlehead were pulling the racers out of the chasm. Suddenly, Witchy limped towards them and said, "Licorice, why are you helping the glitches?"

Licorice, without bothering to turn her head, said, "I'd rather be with them and help Creamy." Shockingly, Witchy didn't look angry, but simply baffled. "Why not?" She asked. "Creamy's our leader." By this time, the other scrapped racers had appeared as well.

"Think about it," Licorice said as she pulled Sticky out of the chasm. "What has Creamy done for us?"

"She unlocked our code," Witchy replied indignantly. "Sure, she may have done that, but she's just using us," Licorice exclaimed. "She doesn't care for us, she's just using us to further her own selfish goals. So why do you put up with it?"

Witchy opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Finally, she finally muttered, "That's…an excellent question."

With that, she turned to the other scrapped racers and said, "Come on, pull these racers out of that chasm this instant." The scrapped racers obeyed and rushed over to drag out of the glitches.

The moment they were all out, Nougetsia shouted, "Look, the donut kart! Licorice can use the hammer to fix it!"

"Oh, sure thing, pink kid," Licorice said and slammed the kart with Felix's hammer, restoring it. "Hop in, everybody," Licorice said and all the glitched racers climbed inside of it. Nougetsia holding onto the steering wheel, all of the glitches, save for Vanellope and Taffyta, wheeled towards the finish line.

At that moment, Rancis finally stopped the taser and Creamy crumbled to the ground, still twitching. Just as the donut kart drove over the finish line, he leapt into it as well.

And the kart, with all the racers in it, crossed over the finish line.

Ralph pulled Vanellope and Taffyta out of the chasm just as a bright light flashed in their eyes. Vanellope shielded her eyes, but grinned brightly, fully aware of what was happening. The scrapped racers, on the other hand, stumbled backwards in shock. Popsicella tripped over Creamy and landed right on the ground, followed by Witchy.

"What's happening?" Crème asked Vanellope out loud. "It's a long story, but to make things short, their going to be able to race without dying now," Vanellope quickly explained.

Finally, after one minute, the racers strode over to Vanellope, Ralph and Taffyta. They looked different; their skin was no longer scratched and dirty, and their clothes looked brand new.

"Um, Vanellope, are we racers again?" Rancis asked uneasily. "I think I have an answer to that," Vanellope said calmly. With that, she picked up a spear and ran Rancis through with it. The racers gasped in horror, but Rancis just regenerated and scratched his head. "That was strange," He said. Suddenly, Vanellope hugged him. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, you're a real racer again!" She shouted cheerfully. Rancis half-heartedly hugged her back.

Suddenly, there was another blinding flash of light as another figure appeared next to them. It was Adorabeezle. "What an odd day," The frost-bitten racer yawned. "First, somebody tampered with my code, then I remember getting stabbed, and then everything went blank."

Suddenly, Nougetsia hugged her. "Adorabeezle, you're alive!" She shouted gleefully. "I am?" Adorabeezle asked, confused. All of the other racers practically crushed her with hugs. "Creamy killed you, but since I crossed that finish line with the other racers, you're back now," Nougetsia quickly explained.

"Creamy, eh," Adorabeezle mumbled before turning to stare at the treacherous racer, who was picking herself up after Rancis' taser terror. Adorabeezle lightly pushed the other racers away form her and stomped towards her murderer.

"Ahem, Buttercap," She said to get her attention. Creamy turned to glare at her, but her eyes widened in shock and she stumbled away in horror. "Beezy?" She choked out. "But…but you're dead. I killed you and glitches can't regenerate."

"Well I regenerated," Adorabeezle stated. "And the only one who's dead is you." Before Creamy could respond, Creamy punched her right in her already broken nose. Creamy flipped onto her back and landed on the ground, dazed.

Felix strode up to Licorice. "That was some work you did with my hammer," He stated. Licorice smiled just as Felix added, "Now give it back."

"Oh, this?" Licorice asked, holding up the hammer. "I was going to give it back to you anyways. Here you go." She placed the hammer in his hand.

"Uh, Felix, what do we do about the castle?" Ralph asked, staring at the ruins before me. "Don't worry, I can fix it," Felix said. "Even if it does take me all month."

Witchy stuck out her hand and shook Vanellope's hand. "Nice to meet you on good terms," She greeted. Vanellope stared at her. "Normally I would throw you in the fungeon, but I'm feeling generous today and I guess I can forgive every single one of your wrong doings."

"Well that's a relief," Witchy stated. "Unfortunately, I don't think she can," Vanellope added. Witchy turned around and saw Minty staring at her angrily. "Oh hi, mint gir-" Witchy started before being punched in the face. She lay on her back, dazed form the blow.

"Okay, that's settled," Minty said and turned to stare at Creamy, who was starting to get up. The Reese girl stared at everyone facing her for a moment and then shouted, "Scrappies, get them!"

However, none of the scrapped racers moved. Instead, Licorice cracked her knuckled. "Sorry, President, but consider yourself impeached."

Creamy stared at her in confusion, but her eyes widened in horror when the racers, the scrappies, Wynchel and Duncan and Sour Bill all advanced upon her, all carrying all sorts of make-shift weapons. "Uh, guys, what are you doing?" Creamy asked in fear as she was backed up against a wall of rubble. The mob of angry racers and officers surrounded her and closed in, menacing grins on their faces. Creamy gulped in fear.

"Uh, Felix, you think you'll be able to fix her after this?" Ralph asked.

"Honestly, Ralph, even I doubt it," Felix said, shaking his head.


	22. Back on Track

"Come on, guys, say it again!" Vanellope urged on, a triumphant smile on her face. The other racers groaned, exasperated.

"How many times are we going to have to say this?" Taffyta whined. "Until you learn to be more hopeful!" Vanellope replied. "Now, say it one more time!"

"We're sorry that we lost hope so quickly, President Vanellope von Schweetz!" All the racers except Rancis said. "That's more like it," Vanellope exclaimed.

"By the way, how are those new karts for the new guys coming on?" Adorabeezle asked. "They should be ready after the arcade closes," Vanellope stated. "On that matter, where are they, anyways?"

As if on cue, the scrapped racers burst into Taffyta's house. "Sorry we're late, President," Witchy said. "But we were caught up in our work."

"Vanellope, do we have to rebuild to entire kingdom?" Chocoletta groaned. "Well you have top face some punishment for your actions," Vanellope replied. "Besides, your using Felix's hammer, how hard can it be."

"Oh, by the way, scrappies, we're building new houses for you," Adorabeezle explained.

"Oh goody," Popsicella moaned sarcastically. "Now I can't bust into other people's house and claim it as my own." The other scrapped racers laughed a bit.

"So, what are we going to do for races?" Witchy asked. "Well, we can't have all of the racers race during arcade hours, since that would be disastrous, I think we'll have to go back to former rules, only nine day," Vanellope explained.

"Sure thing, President," Licorice mumbled and they left the house. The moment they were gone, the racers turned to Adorabeezle.

"By the way, Beezy, how was it like being, well, dead?" Vanellope inquired. "I don't know," Adorabeezle admitted. "It was just pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. Then I found myself back on the track when I was revived. It was like some bad dream."

"We're just glad your back, Beezy," Taffyta said. "However, did you learn something new while being dead?"

"I learned I'll never trust Creamy again," Adorabeezle replied. The other racers snickered a bit. "It's a good thing Felix rebuilt the fungeon first to hold the little brat," Vanellope stated. "And I have maximum security watching her, so there's little chance of her escaping or killing anyone else."

"Uh, let's pretend this whole thing never happened, in fact," Adorabeezle mumbled. "Let's face it, that's impossible," Vanellope stated. "By the way, the arcade's opening, let's get to our starting places."

The Sugar Rush racers jumped into their karts and drove to the starting line.

Back outside the game, Mr. Litwak stared at the _Sugar Rush _screen and yelled, "Hey, look everybody! The Sugar Rush racers are back! And those new racers are with them!"

A crowd of kids poured around the game.

"Cool, I want to play!" One shouted.

"No, let me, Litwak!" Another cried.

Back inside _Sugar Rush, _Vanellope said, "It's great being back on track. By the way, where's Rancis?"

"I don't know?" Jubileena said. "He said he had to visit somebody."

**(Scene Transition)**

Rancis unlocked the door to the fungeon cell. The room was dimly lit, barely anything in sight. "Uh, Creamy?" He asked. He walked through the tiny cell, hoping to get a glimpse of somebody there.

Finally, he bumped into somebody. Taking a step back, Rancis stared widely at the imprisoned Creamy and took in the full aftermath of the violent gang-beating she had taken from the racers, cops, and Sour Bill.

To say that Creamy looked beaten up would be an understatement. Her face was all scratched up from the various knifes and spears that had been used against her. Her mouth was bruised and there was a thin slash over it. Her jacket, skirts, and boots were all torn beyond reparability, and one boot had even been ripped off, exposing her cold feet. Her long hair had been chopped short by a knife, courtesy of Taffyta. Her ripped clothing revealed various slash wounds all over her body. Her skin was much paler now and her freckles looked much darker. She looked like ghoul instead of a young girl now.

Her head was dropping and the only thing keeping her from falling face-first on the ground was the chains clamped around her wrists. Her hair was concealing her eyes. Rancis, assuming she was unconscious, pulled her hair aside, but jumped back a bit when he saw that both eyes were wide open, glaring at him in pure hatred.

"Well Creamy, you're looking better than the last time I saw you," Rancis mused. Creamy continued to stare at him but said nothing. "To think, just hours ago you were the president of all of Sugar Rush, and now look at you. A prisoner rotting away in a tiny cell."

Creamy's eyes narrowed a bit but still she refused to talk. "It's not funny when your on the receiving end, is it?" Rancis inquired. Creamy grimaced. "I didn't think so," Rancis said. "Anyways, I just wanted to pay you a visit. After all, isn't that what brothers are for?"

Creamy stared at him harder. "Giving me the silent treatment, eh?" Rancis mused. "Isn't that typical?"

Creamy turned her bruised face away from him. "Not happy, eh?" Rancis said. "Well I'm happy. You belong in here after everything you did. And now you're paying for it."

He turned to leave when Creamy finally spoke up. "That's not the only reason you're happy," She said, her voice raspy. Rancis turned to face her. "What do you mean, Creamy?" He asked.

"You get to visit your big sister whenever you want," Creamy explained. "It's not like when I was banished and you didn't know where I was and what I was doing. I bet you were lonely with both members of your family gone."

"If you think I still care for you after all you did, you're dumber than I thought," Rancis growled, offended. "Oh please, Rancy, I can see through you like water," Creamy exclaimed. "And just like you know me better than anyone, I know you better than anyone, and one thing I know for certain, is that no matter how many terrible things I do, you will never stop caring for me as your sister."

Rancis glared at her crossly, and Creamy managed to grin menacingly, revealing a broken tooth. Not standing to look at her any longer, Rancis left the fungeon cell and made his way back home.

As he started to enter his house, he thought about her words and pondered one question: Was it true? Was Creamy right and he still loved her despite all of the things she had done?

He sat on his chocolate sofa and took the picture of all the Sugar Rush racers and stared at it. He stared at Peterbelly and Creamy standing next to him. They were his only family, and one of them was gone. But the other, she was only a half-hours walk away from him.

_I guess Creamy was right all along, _Rancis thought. _When you have one family member, you just want to hold onto them even if they hate and despise you._

But then he stared out at the racers at the starting line.

_But Creamy isn't my only family. All of the other racers, Vanellope, Candlehead, Taffyta, they're all my family too. And nothing will change that either._

Rancis climbed up the stairs and stared at the two beds in front of him. He sat down on one bed and stared at the other one. After a moment, he lay down and closed his eyes, smiling.

_Peterbelly is gone, and Creamy is lost, and that makes me sad. But my friends, my family is here with me, and they always will be with me. And that makes me happy._


End file.
